Finally Found You
by GraceTakeARisk
Summary: A failed operation could turn out to be the defining moment of Charlie Matheson's life. Upon spending time around General Monroe she finds her opinions and feelings begin to change. Her loyalties are torn, her emotions a mess and her heart divided. She can't abandon her family but she finds that she can't abandon him either. Bass
1. Chapter 1

Here we go guys! My first Revolution fanfic! Hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sharp wind cut through the light fabric of the makeshift blanket covering their sleeping forms. It whistled and howled around the empty fields, mixing with the silence and rustling of the nighttime hunters.

Charlie Matheson shivered beside the last remaining embers of the fire that had roared only hours earlier. Her uncle, Miles, let out a soft snore in his sleep. Charlie smiled as she looked over at him. Her eyes moved to the other sleeping forms and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. They were on a suicide mission.

"What's wrong?" came a soft, female voice to her left.

"Nothing, I was just stretching," she lied, giving her mom a scarily convincing smile.

"Ok, try and get some sleep; we've got a big day ahead of us," replied Rachel, smiling back. Like Charlie needed reminding of the looming mission.

The sun rose a few hours later, bringing with it warmth and strength. The group gathered their belongings, covered the remains of the fire and headed West. Towards Philadelphia. Towards the headquarters of the Monroe Republic. Towards him. The President and General of the Monroe Republic, Rachel's former capture and Miles' former best friend Sebastian Monroe.

"You alright?" Miles asked quietly as he walked beside Charlie.

"Fine, you?" she replied immediately.

"Well I wouldn't say walking to Philly to potentially kill your best friend would be fun but sure," Miles muttered gruffly.

"I'm sorry," Charlie began before he shook his head.

"Don't. Not your fault."

They walked in awkward yet comfortable silence for a few hours until Aaron begged for a rest, he had gone an unhealthy shade of beetroot. They sat down in the shade of a large tree not far from the road when the sound of horses hooves caused Miles and Charlie to spin around frantically, both going for their swords in the process.

"Quiet," Miles hissed, as the two horses came into view around the bend. Their riders distinctive grey uniforms with the letter "M" on them informed them that they were Monroe militia.

"Great," Charlie muttered causing Miles to smirk.

Minutes later both soldiers lay hidden behind a clump of bushes; Miles and Charlie sat atop one horse both now dressed in the grey uniforms while Aaron and Rachel occupied the other. They rode quickly, covering mile and after mile, all the time Philly rose higher in the distance. Charlie could sense and feel that Miles was becoming more and more on edge the closer they got.

"It's going to be ok," Charlie thought out loud.

"I may have to kill my best friend," Miles sighed, "Paranoid and insane as he is, we grew up together."

"I'm sorry," Charlie repeated.

"But this is more important," Miles declared, trying to convince himself more than anything.

They had been planning the attack for days, weeks even. It was essential that they got the amplifier out of Monroe's hands. With it he had power. With it he could obliterate all and any opposition. Miles and Charlie were going to be the ones to infiltrate Monroe's headquarters while Aaron and Rachel prepared a way out for them.

They were in. Charlie didn't know how. But they were in. Keeping in character was much easier than she had thought; the uniform she was "borrowing" made her feel strong, invincible and fearless. Miles would never admit it but being back in uniform felt like a hole in his heart had been filled. He was where he was meant to be. So many times he thought about, obsessed over and analysed whether he had made the right decision or not. He'd given up everything. For what?

The pair rounded a corner and Miles knew that they were near the laboratory now; where the amplifier would be. A group of soldiers walked past them and merely nodded. Miles motioned to the door on his right and the pair quickly scanned the corridor before entering.

There it was. The amplifier. It sat alone and proud in the middle of the table. The machine that would provide Monroe with power looked innocent enough but having heard what it could do Charlie knew it was a devil in sheep's clothing.

As they were hurrying to collect it Charlie heard footstep nearing and motioned at Miles who felt his stomach drop as he recognised the confident prowling steps of General Monroe. The steps were coming closer to the door and their hearts were hammering out of their chests.

"General," a nervous voice asked, as Charlie heard a hand being placed on the door handle.

"What is it?" Monroe snapped, sounding on edge and grumpy.

"We may have a situation," the man answered, "One of the patrols came back two men short."

"What?" Monroe demanded, "Where were they patrolling?"

"The East wall of the city General," the man replied.

"Ok," Monroe sighed, "Send Major Neville to my office."

"Yes Sir," the man replied before both sets of footsteps faded away.

"We need to go. Now," Miles urged as they hurried to the door, checking both ways before they ran out.

They were free, so nearly at the gate to the complex when the alarm bells started.

"Run!" Miles instructed, holding the amplifier tightly and increasing his speed towards the gate where Aaron and Rachel would be waiting with the horses.

"I want them brought to me. Alive." Monroe said clearly to the men in front of him.

"Yes sir," the men replied before saluting and marching from the room barking orders as they moved down the corridor. Monroe lent make in his chair his eyes closed; he wondered how Miles had done it. Then he remembered: it was Miles. The man could do anything. He laughed bitterly as he poured himself a glass of scorch and downed it in one.

The militia were flooding the streets of the city as the pair fled. Miles was faster than Charlie and he leapt onto a horse with the amplifier before the militia seized Charlie.

"Charlie!" Bellowed Miles as he turned to run back to her.

"Miles go!" She yelled, glaring at him with such ferocity that for once in his life he was inclined to obey. In the second that he hesitated the militia had dragged her back into the depths of the complex and were now charging towards the three fugitives and the amplifier.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"It will be for nothing otherwise!"

In the second that he hesitated the militia dragged Charlie further back into the complex while the rest advanced quickly towards Miles firing shots left, right and centre.

"Go!" Charlie bellowed. Against every fibre of instinct in his body Miles obeyed, for the first time in too long, an order. Miles forced the other two to ride quickly, he stole one last look back; a final analysis of the situation while he began to plan.

The militia brought Charlie into a small cell, handcuffed and bloodied. Before they left her there they hit her roughly across the face laughing and shut the heavy door with resounding clunk.

"Sir," Major Neville said as he entered Monroe's office.

"Ah Tom," Monroe replied silkily, "You have news I assume."

"Yes sir," Neville began, "We were unable to recover the amplifier or Miles but we have Charlotte Matheson downstairs."

"We lost the amplifier and Miles?" Monroe processed out loud, "How did this happen? Bring Charlotte to me."

"Yes sir," Neville replied, saluting and exiting before the unstable General ordered his execution for the loss.

Charlie was brought roughly up stairs, along corridors and through doors until suddenly she was left, apparently alone in a large room. She glanced around for someone but couldn't see anyone until a movement in the corner caught her eye. She shivered slightly, her blood beginning to boil. There he stood. Tall, proud and ruthless. General Monroe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Monroe remained silent for a moment, his piercing blue eyes appearing to x-Ray her. Charlie was too stubborn to look away and met his stare with her own steely blue eyes. Fire on fire.

"Well Charlotte it's lovely to see you again," he purred, moving closer to her around the large desk. Upon her raised eyebrow he laughed softly, "I have to say I'm impressed." Again she remained silent, merely giving him a look that said "uh huh".

"Then again, you're a Matheson. I've found that you tend to be uncontrollably devious," Monroe muttered, his eyes still on her and for the first time he spotted the blood oozing from the side of her head as it slithered down her face and neck while the pool on her shirt got steadily bigger. Charlie was starting to feel lightheaded but she wouldn't let it show.

"What happened?" He demanded, motioning at the blood which she attempted to wipe off forgetting she was handcuffed.

"What do you think happened," she stated coldly. Monroe clenched his jaw and walked back to his desk.

"Guards!" He shouted, in a matter of milliseconds the doors were open and the guards were there.

"Sir," they saluted waiting for orders.

"Bring me a doctor. Now," he instructed before they saluted again and hurried from the room.

Charlie stood while he paced behind his desk; apparently in a state of internal conflict. While he was lost in thought Charlie became more lightheaded before suddenly everything went black. Monroe reacted with lightening quick reflexes when he noticed her swaying out of the corner of his eye. He didn't manage to catch her before she fell but he quickly supported her head and made sure that she was breathing.

"Charlotte," he said clearly, "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes were open and looking up at him from where she lay on the floor, her head propped up on his jacket but she didn't respond.

"Charlotte?" He repeated, his eyes betraying his concern.

"General," the doctor addressed as he entered the room to see the girl lying on the floor with Monroe bent over her his jacket under her head. Thoughts swirled through the doctor's head but he did not question the General.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as he moved over to the pair.

"Her head was bleeding and then she collapsed," Monroe said, his voice steady but the doctor picked up on the panic and concern bubbling below the surface.

After quickly checking her over the doctor instructed Monroe to call for water and Monroe quickly exited the room. Apparently no-one else could get the water quickly enough. Never before had Monroe himself gone to fetch anything. The doctor couldn't help but wonder why this particular soldier was so important to him.

Monroe returned moments later with a jug of water and the doctor set about cleaning around the wound.

"Do you have any alcohol I could use to sterilise the wound?" The doctor asked while he continued to check for more damage. Wordlessly Monroe nodded and moved to his desk bringing over a flask of scotch.

"Will this be ok?" He asked handing it to him. The doctor nodded in mild surprise before pouring some of the rare alcohol onto a cloth and gently moving it over the cut. Charlie jerked conscious, crying out in pain as tears threatened her closed eyes.

"It's ok," Monroe murmured, kneeling down next to her. The doctor quickly finished cleaning the wound before threading a needle.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt," he apologised and Charlie braced herself, her firsts clenched as the doctor began to sow the wound.

When the wound had been closed, the doctor stood up and Charlie attempted to sit up, her head feeling heavy. Monroe watched her carefully, ready to catch her this time. She glared at him and managed to sit up.

"She should be fine," the doctor informed the General.

"How long will she need to rest?" Monroe asked, glancing down at her.

"A week or so," the doctor said slowly, "The wound will need to be cleaned daily."

"Just with alcohol?" He questioned, his blue eyes unreadable.

"Yes Sir," the doctor answered.

"Thank you," Monroe said by way of dismissal.

The door closed with a click behind the doctor as Monroe turned to Charlie.

"What was that for?" she demanded, attempting to stand and stumbling forwards. His strong arms caught her and guided her to his desk where he sat her down in his chair.

"What was what for?" He replied, pouring himself and her a glass of scotch placing hers in her hand.

"This," she indicated the bandage and the glass. Monroe seemed to be struggling to find words before he just shrugged.

"So you always bandage people up, give them a drink then send them back down to a cell for more interrogation?" she demanded sarcastically.

"What makes you think you're going back to a cell for interrogation?" he questioned.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"What?" He frowned.

"You ordered the execution of my father, the imprisonment of my mother, the death of my brother and the warrant on my uncle's head," she snapped her eyes meeting his, "so why wouldn't I be any different?"

"Because," he began while apparently searching for words, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

She glared at him before looking down at the glass.

"Cheers," he said softly, clinking his glass against hers before he moved to look out of the window.

They remained in the office in silence until both had finished their drinks then Charlie looked at him to see if he would summon the guards to take her wherever she was going. When he didn't move from the window, where he'd been staring at the now darkening sky, she stood up shakily.

"Follow me," he instructed, beginning to move away from the window. Charlie began to follow slowly leaning on the desk, her feet were unsteady and her head was heavy. Monroe noticed and silently offered her his arm to lean on. She looked at him then at his arm and back again, his eyes dared her to refuse and she sighed inwardly when she nearly fell again before she accepted it. With his arm around her and hers around him they moved down the corridor, the guards and soldiers that they passed almost walked into things out of surprise at seeing the General supporting what they thought was a fellow soldier towards his private quarters.

They reached his room and Charlie looked at him as if to say "not gonna happen" and he laughed softly, his body rumbling beside hers.

"Sit down," he instructed as he moved to the closet. She watched him in slight confusion until he moved back over to her holding a clean shirt.

"It might be a bit on the large side," he apologised as he handed it to her.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, it was her turn to be in state of inner turmoil.

"There's a bathroom through there if you want to get changed," he motioned over his shoulder. Charlie nodded and moved in the direction he indicated.

She pulled the blooded soaked shirt off and cried out in pain, the cut on her shoulder re-opening from the previous week.

"Charlotte?" Monroe called, his voice concerned.

"I'm fine," she gasped, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" He demanded, she was silent, "Charlotte answer or I'm coming in."

"Nothing I'm fine," she lied, obviously not well enough as the next moment the door was opening and Monroe was standing there, his own shirt only partially buttoned.

"What happened?" He repeated looking at the cut.

"We were attacked last week and I got injured, it's fine," she snapped.

"It's not fine," he retorted, moving to a cabinet and retrieving a set of bandages, "Sit down."

Monroe set about dressing her wound, his fingers warm and gentle against her skin. When he was done she pulled on the shirt; he was right, it was rather large but for once she didn't complain and accepted his help.

"Thank you," she muttered as she followed him out of the bathroom, the shirt smelt like him and she felt a mixture of guilt and something else as she followed him.

"My pleasure Charlotte, are you hungry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys are enjoying this!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The sunlight was streaming in through the windows and Charlie awoke early as usual. She blinked in confusion. The room was large, well decorated and warm with the double bed she occupied, a table and chairs, a desk and a bathroom through a door nearby. She frowned thinking it was a dream.

Charlie attempted to stand and fell back down, her head spinning and her shoulder burning. She touched her head and felt a warm liquid trickling from the wound.

"Dammit," she muttered, getting up more slowly and heading to the bathroom to wash the cut. The water stung and she tried to muffle the cry that escaped her lips.

When she had stopped the bleeding she headed back into the room and opened the closest to fetch her pants and the shirt she was borrowing. She couldn't bring herself to view it as his shirt. It made her feel like a traitor. She got dressed and opened the doors to find that there were two guards there.

"Good morning Miss," one said politely, "The General has asked that we take you to him when you awoke."

"Ok," she replied, slightly confused and scared as she followed them. They knocked on the door that she knew led to his office.

"Come in," came his stern voice. They opened the door and ushered her in. "Ah Charlotte, good morning."

Charlie looked at him, unsure of what to say so she just met his gaze evenly.

"Did you sleep well?" He inquired, moving around the desk towards her.

"I've slept worse," she shrugged.

"How is your head?"

"It's fine," she lied and he frowned at her questioning her statement, "It's a little sore."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No," she answered, "I was going to ask you that."

"Ask me what?" Monroe queried, resting against his desk.

"What I was supposed to do about food if I am allowed to eat," she stated.

"Well," he smiled, "Seeing as you're resting I will have food brought to your room," he paused, "But you will join me for dinner."

Charlie merely nodded before he continued.

"As it happens I have not yet eaten either, so would you join me for breakfast?" Monroe asked politely, his blue eyes challenging her to refuse.

"You're the boss," she replied sarcastically causing him to chuckle. She followed him out of the office and down the corridor to his quarters, he held the door open for her and smirked as the guards had a brief look of surprise on their faces.

"What are you going to do today?" Monroe asked chattily as they say down to a breakfast of fruit, meat and bread.

"Well last time I checked I was prisoner here so I can't really dictate what I do," she said sarcastically.

"Have you been treated like a prisoner?" He demanded, his face contorted in offence and she raised an eyebrow indicating her head, "Other than upon your immediate arrival."

"I have guards outside my room that escort me everywhere, you summon me when you want me, I'm not allowed to go for a walk or a run or out of this place," she replied coldly.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked in surprise, "I thought you'd be fed up walking by now."

"I find it calming," she admitted not meeting his eyes. Monroe smiled slightly, before turning to his food and Charlie turned to hers.

"Come on," Monroe said standing up and Charlie obeyed silently following him towards the closest again. He opened it and pulled out a sweater which he handed to her, "It's cold out." He stated by way of explanation.

"I want a group of guards to accompany us," Monroe instructed the soldiers at his door.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"For a walk," Monroe stated simply.

"Why?"

"Why not," he replied, smirking slightly as the guards arrived. "Let's go."

Miles knew it was too soon to attempt a rescue but he couldn't help but survey the entrance to the headquarters. He hoped to catch some word of Charlie's status but so far his attempts had been in vain.

He stood in the shadows near to the market looking through the crowds for anyone he recognised.

Charlie walked unsteadily beside Monroe with the guards around them. Monroe glanced down at her and smiled slightly at the sight of his sweater on her. He couldn't help but think how much it suited her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Charlie muttered, slightly annoyed and worried.

"I wasn't," he began but her raised eyebrow made him chuckle, "It's been a long time since I've had company."

"Can't imagine why," she muttered making him laugh and despite her better judgement a smile escaped her lips.

They walked down towards the market attracting stares from many bystanders and Monroe ignored them.

Miles spotted a group of militia nearby and he was about to move away when he spotted the curly blond hair of General Monroe. Confusion and interest coursed through him as to why the overly paranoid General was out in the open like this. One of the guards moved slightly and Miles spotted a female figure next to Monroe. He rolled his eyes before his stomach dropped. The figure looked like Charlie. But it couldn't be. The figure was wearing Monroe's old blue sweater and laughing comfortably. Charlie hated the guy.

Miles moved carefully closer, pulling his jacket up to conceal his face better. He could see her face now. It was definitely Charlie. Utter confusion captured him.

Monroe felt relaxed and comfortable around her. His anger, paranoia and aggression seemed suppressed in her presence. His eyes moved to the young lady before him as she looked at the items on a stall. He knew she hated him. He knew she wanted his head. But he wanted her to forgive him. He needed her to forgive him. There was something about this girl.

"Do you like it?" Monroe asked as he saw her looking at a silver bracelet with charms on it.

"It's like one my mom used to have," Charlie murmured softly before moving off.

"I'll take it," Monroe said quietly to the shopkeeper, careful that Charlie didn't see or hear.

They continued to walk around the market peacefully until a gunshot rang out loud and clear. Chaos irrupted. Charlie looked around for Monroe. She should have ran but instead she looked for him.

"Monroe?" She called, hurrying between people as they scattered.

A few metres ahead she saw blood on the ground. She hurried forward against every instinct in her body. Lying on the ground was a body. Her stomach churned when she spotted the blond curls.

"Monroe," she called moving towards him. There was blood pouring from his side and a woman standing over him, holding a gun to his head. He was in no position to retaliate. Charlie looked around for the guards but couldn't see them anywhere.

Miles was carried with the current of people away from the market despite his best attempts to get to Charlie. He managed to escape down an alleyway and head back to the square where he could see Monroe on the floor with a woman standing above him, a gun pointed at him. What he couldn't comprehend was the other female. Charlie had gone to Monroe's side.

"You killed him!" The woman screamed at Monroe, tears streaming down her face and her hands shaking. "He's dead because of you! You monster!"

The woman's finger was dangerously close to the trigger. Charlie knew that Monroe was paranoid about security and therefore would have a gun on him somewhere. His hands were trying to stop the bleeding from his side. Charlie moved to kneel closer to his side.

"Back away!" The woman shouted at Charlie, "Don't help him!"

"He killed my whole family," Charlie said coldly, "I'd rather he was conscious when he died." The woman seemed to be processing this as she nodded slightly and allowed Charlie to move closer to him.

Charlie looked into his blue eyes, she had a decision to make: let him die and get the revenge she wanted or save him. Emotions fought inside her and she took off the sweater he had leant her. With her back to the woman she looked down at him as she pressed the sweater to the wound mouthing a quick "sorry" despite the circumstances he almost smiled.

"Hurry up! He can hold it himself!" The woman shouted at Charlie. In that split second Charlie made the decision that would change her life.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly before a gunshot rang out and then silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**I may have spent the whole day writing these four chapters, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

A gunshot sounded. A body stopped breathing. Charlie looked down into the face of the man who had turned her world upside down. The man who had murdered her family. The man she hated.

His eyes were shut, blood trickled from his lip but his chest still rose and fell. The woman lay lifeless, a bullet in her chest, a few metres away.

"Charlotte?" Monroe asked, not quite believing what had happened.

"We have to move," she replied, "I need you to get up." Monroe nodded as she stood and helped him to his feet, he gasped in pain.

"Hold that on tightly and lean on me," Charlie instructed. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with her. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her.

They stumbled back into the building and Charlie bellowed for a doctor to be summoned. The soldiers they passed looked shocked and whispers began to circulate. Monroe was too weak to say anything and Charlie supported him into his private quarters.

"Where's the doctor!?" She demanded of the guards, usually they would have glared at her but instead they answered politely.

"He's on his way, few minutes. Do you need anything?" One of them relied, his face concerned.

"Alcohol and water," she answered giving him a quick smile before she hurried back to Monroe. He was lying on the bed where she'd left him, his eyes shut and his breathing soft.

"Keep your eyes open," Charlie instructed, patting the side of his face gently to get his attention.

"Charlotte?" he murmured, moving a hand to her cheek.

"Yes?" She replied, for once not glaring at him.

"Call me by my name," he pleaded, his eyes searching hers.

"What?"

"Say my name," he repeated, she hesitated: it would be crossing a line. One that she wouldn't be able to recross. She fought internally for a moment.

"You're going to be fine," she murmured, she saw the hurt in his eyes before she continued, "You're going to be fine Bass."

Monroe smiled and Charlie found herself smiling back slightly.

"Just to be clear," she murmured, "I still hate you."

"I know," he replied softly, a light chuckle escaping him, "I hope one day you can forgive me."

The doctor checked the wound before he pressed a cloth soaked in alcohol in the wound; Monroe cried out his fists clenched. Charlie stood nearby, trying not to show any emotion. She had wanted to leave but Monroe had asked that she stay. His eyes were closed as the alcohol penetrated the deep wound, he opened them and looked up at her as the cloth was removed and placed in a basin.

"This may hurt a little Sir," the doctor warned as he threaded the needle. Monroe visible gulped: he had never liked needles.

"Do you have to?" He complained, sounding like a grumpy toddler.

"I'm afraid so Sir," the doctor replied advancing with the needle. Charlie tried to stifle a laugh at the look on Monroe's face.

"You are such a big baby," she said teasingly, he glared at her and motioned for her to come over. "I am not going to hold your hand while the big scary doctor stitches you up." Monroe rolled his eyes and pointed at the scotch then at a glass. "Being an alcoholic isn't much better," she muttered, pouring him a glass and handing it to him. Monroe took it and set it beside him, catching hold of her hand in the process. Charlie was about to pull it free when the look on his face reminded her of something. He was looking at her in the same way that Danny, her poor baby brother, used to. She squeezed his hand slightly and she saw him visibility relax a little before the doctor began to sow and he nearly crushed her hand.

"Oh it's fine, I don't really need to be able to use my fingers again," she muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry," he said between gritted teeth.

Miles didn't know what to do. He'd seen it with his own eyes. His niece. Shooting that woman. Putting herself between Monroe and a gun. He downed another glass of scotch. He needed to talk to her. But he didn't know how to contact her without getting caught.

"Another?" The bartender asked seeing Miles' empty glass.

"Sure," Miles shrugged, as he began to drink his next glass he recognised a man who had just entered. The young man spotted him and smiled before coming over.

"Stu," the man greeted Miles using his codename, "It's been too long."

"It has Derek," Miles replied shaking his hand, "How you been?"

"Not too bad, been pretty busy," Derek sighed sitting down, "He's got us working around the clock."

"Sounds like Bass," Miles said sadly.

"You miss it really," Derek pointed out.

"I do," Miles shrugged, "I'm also glad as hell I got out."

"Uh huh," Derek chuckled, "You heard about today I assume?"

"Just that Bass got shot," Miles lied.

"It was a young female that saved him," Derek murmured.

"Oh?"

"Miles you always were a terrible liar," Derek laughed softly, "You know exactly what happened. It was your niece that shot the crazy bird."

"I need you to do something for me," Miles whispered seriously.

"What is it?"

"I need you to get a message to her," Miles stated, "Bring her here if you can."

"I'll do my best but I'm not promising anything."

~

Monroe stretched in his sleep and woke with a start in agony, an anguished groan escaped his lips. The wound on his side burning as if someone had shoved a hot poker in it and he smelt the irony aroma of blood.

"Great," he grunted, trying to reach the matches to light a candle so he could access the damage.

Charlie was standing by the window in her room when she heard the commotion next door. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she moved to the door. The guards let her past and she knocked on his door. A grunt told her to enter.

Inside she saw Monroe doubled over sitting on the edge of his bed, a candle lying at his feet and a thing trickle of blood running down his side.

"What the hell?" she asked, observing the scene.

"I dropped it," he stated simply.

"I never would have guessed," she answered sarcastically moving towards him. "What did you do?" She motioned at the blood.

"Stretched," Monroe muttered.

"That was smart," she retorted, crouching down to pick up the candle from beside his feet. As she got up she fully registered that his torso and chest were bare. She forced herself to look away. Apparently not fast enough as the image of his muscular physique had already been burned onto her brain, much like how his mark had been burned onto her wrist; subconsciously she traced the mark with her fingers. Monroe looked down and caught her wrist bringing it closer so that he could see.

"When did this happen?" He asked gently, his fingers tracing the letter now.

"A few months ago," she replied simply, "Do you want me to light this?" Charlie motioned to the candle beside them and Monroe simply nodded, still looking at the mark.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything," he looked up at her, "it was never meant to be like this."

"You've had too much to drink," Charlie stated, not sure what else to say and uncomfortable with how close she was standing to him, she could feel his breath on her skin, his scent on her and his legs resting against hers.

"Maybe," Monroe whispered, "But I need to say this. I need you to hear this."

"Ok," Charlie sighed, "Just let me deal with this," she motioned to the blood before going into his bathroom and wetting a cloth. She gently wiped the blood away and then sat down next to him.

"It was never meant to be like this. It was meant to be me and Miles running the Republic, keeping people safe and maintaining order. When Miles left everything changed," Monroe paused, "I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted order, security, safety."

"I know," Charlie sighed and saw him look shocked, "Miles told me."

"He did?"

"Yeah. When I found out who he was he told me the whole story. It doesn't matter what you've done he couldn't kill you, and you couldn't kill him," she stated, "Because you've been through too much together."

"I'm sorry about Danny and your dad and your mom Charlotte," Monroe murmured, his eyes staring into hers searching hers for something.

"I-I...I," she couldn't get the words out before the tears began.

"Charlotte," he murmured. The sobs became more violent and her whole body shook, he moved closer placing a hand on hers; he half expected her to hit him but instead she moved slightly closer to him. Instinctively he pulled her gently into his arms. For a fraction of a second she wanted to leap away from him. Then the feeling of sadness overwhelmed her like it never had before and she clung to him, his arms held her tightly against his chest as her arms wound around his strong torso.

They sat like that long enough for the sun to rise behind them in the sky. Monroe's chest was damp with her tears and her hair was damp with his.

"Morning," he murmured into her hair and she looked up at him. The face of the man responsible for all of her heartache, the face of the man she couldn't and wouldn't see hurt. Nothing could explain it; she hated him but she felt an indescribable sense of something for him.

"Morning," she relied softly, "how's your side?"

"It's fine," he chuckled, sending vibrations through her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"For what?" he answered, his tone worried and his gaze broke her heart.

"For blaming you," Charlie stated looking directly into his eyes, "I blamed you for what happened because I wanted someone to blame."

"It was my fault," he argued, a slight frown crossing his face.

"No," she shook her head, "you were doing your job. I hate what happened to them but you were doing your job. You didn't do it ok purpose. You didn't set out to hurt them. I wanted you dead because I wanted revenge."

"Charlotte," Monroe whispered, "my job is to keep people safe. All I seem to have done is destroy families."

"You can't take responsibility for everything. It was my mother's choice to leave, Danny's choice to attack the chopper, dad's choice to argue with Neville, I hate to say it and I feel like I'm betraying them for it but I'm so tired of hating," she exclaimed, getting up and pacing back and forth, "I want to be happy. I shouldn't but I do. I want to feel alive again."

"You deserve nothing but happiness Charlie," Monroe stated simply, getting up and moving towards her.

"Monroe," she began and he frowned, "Sorry old habit, Bass. Can I make a suggestion?"

"Why not," he smiled.

"Don't give yourself such a hard time," she suggested giving him a rate smile, "You aren't as lost as you think you are."

"I am lost Charlie," he sighed, "I've lost everyone. I have no-one."

"That's a lie," she stated taking a step towards him, "You have your men and last time I checked I was here."

"Against your will," he countered.

"Would I have saved you, brought you back here and spent the night curled up in your arms if I didn't want to be here?" She questioned and at his imitation of a goldfish she continued, "Exactly. I don't know why but I want to be here."

Charlie was sitting alone in her room, Bass had been told to rest, so she was reading a book she'd found in the room. A soft knock at the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in," she called, slightly confused but intrigued. A tall man with dark hair and a confident walk entered giving her a smile.

"Miss Matheson, my name is Derek Long," he introduced himself and as the door shut behind him, "Stu asked me to come check up on you."

"What!?" She demanded, surprise evident on her face as she processed the news.

"Stu," he smiled, "He wants to know if you can go meet him."

"I don't know," she answered, "I don't know what the General would say."

"Want me to ask him?" Derek offered politely.

"No I'll talk to him," she thought out loud, "I'm not sure how he'd react if he thought I was sneaking out."

"Well he said tonight would be perfect," Derek informed her.

"Where exactly is it?"

"Ask Monroe and send someone to get me and I'll escort you," he offered.

"Ok," she nodded, "How is he?"

"Who? Stu?" Derek smiled, "He's alright. He's pining."

Charlie opened the door to see Monroe and Derek standing there. She raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk.

"Well aren't I lucky," she commented taking in the sight of the two men.

"Charlotte," Monroe began but Derek caught her eye, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ok," she stepped back letting him in before shutting door on Derek and the other guards.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, his voice slightly angry.

"Excuse me?" She replied folding her arms. "I asked you if it was alright."

"You didn't tell me you were going out with him," Monroe snapped, his irritation obvious.

"I told you I was meeting someone," she argued, "You said it was fine so long as I wasn't out late."

"Well," Monroe searched for words, "I don't trust him. He's a sleaze."

"Jeez you sound like my father!" She exclaimed, walking away from him.

"Don't turn your back on me," he snapped catching her arm and turning her to face him.

"Why is this such a big deal?" She muttered, pushing his hand off her arm.

"Because I do not trust him," Monroe emphasised each word.

"He's one of your men!" She almost shouted looking at him in disbelief, Monroe looked away and began to pace, "Look at me." He continued to pace, "Bass, look at me."

"What do you want me to say Charlie?"

"I want you to tell me what this is really about," she answered simply.

"Fine." He sighed, "I don't want you to start seeing him."

"I have no intention of doing that," she replied trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Just this whole situation," she chuckled, "You're the President and General of the Monroe Republic and you're getting jealous because I want to go and meet someone for a drink."

"You could have a drink here," he muttered.

"If it's such a big deal come with me!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not gate crashing your date," he muttered.

"It's not a date you idiot!"

"Who are you meeting then?" He asked curiously.

"A friend of mine," she replied.

"I trust you," he whispered, "Just be careful."

"I will," she smiled slightly and began to move away.

"Charlie," he closed the distance between them and handed her his gun.

"Bass-"

"I need you to be safe," he whispered before giving her a sad smile, "Don't be late."

"Sir," the guards saluted.

"Take care of her," Monroe warned Derek.

"Yes Sir," Derek replied as Charlie put the gun carefully in her pants under Monroe's shirt.

Monroe watched from the window as Charlie walked beside Derek amongst the guards towards the centre of the city. He stood there long after they disappeared from view. He felt sick. The memory of the previous day fresh in his mind.

"Please be ok," he whispered to himself as he turned to his desk to try and do some actual work.

Charlie got the guards to sit at a table a bit away so as to not draw attention to them and so that she could see "Stu" without them arresting him.

Derek led her to a table in the corner where the shadows covered it more. The guards could still see her so as far as they were concerned she was safe.

"Stu" Charlie said joyfully as he stood, his back to the guards, to embrace her.

"Charlie," he murmured, holding her tight, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied honestly, "Why are you here?"

"To get you of course," he said simply and she looked away, "What's wrong?"

"I can't go Miles," she whispered.

"Why not? Of course you can."

"I don't want to," she whispered unable to meet his accusing eyes.

"What has he done to you," he demanded, anger surging through his veins.

"Nothing," she snapped, "I'm tired of the rebels hatred and the endless time spent plotting to kill him. I just want to be safe."

"You're safe with me," Miles exclaimed, his voice heavy with hurt.

"Miles we are never safe," she cried.

"I need you Charlie," Miles admitted.

"I know," Charlie whispered, "But Miles he needs me too. He needs you."

Monroe had been unable to concentrate for long. He wanted to know if she was ok. He needed to know if she was coming back.

"General," a voice called.

"What?" Monroe snapped, looking up at the soldier.

"There's been an incident," the solider began.

"What kind of incident?"

"The rebels have overrun one of our bases in Texas," the soldier informed him. Monroe cursed.

"Send a couple of squads out to access the situation and then report back," he instructed.

Charlie entered her room quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone as she returned. Derek had walked her back and agreed to help her in any way he could. He was nice enough, he reminded her of Jason and she smirks slightly.

She had just finished getting changed into a t-shirt Monroe had bought her the previous day and was just climbing into bed when the door knocked.

"Who is it?" She asked, sighing at the prospect of having to get changed again.

"Me," came the distinctive voice; she decided she didn't care if he saw her like this.

"Come in," she said clearly and a moment later the door opened. Monroe stood there, his blond curls ruffled as if he'd been running his hands through them, his eyes on edge and his brow damp. "Are you ok?"

"The rebels have taken one of our bases in Texas," he sighed, "They're using the amplifier to power more advanced weapons than we had ever planned on."

"Mon-Bass, sorry," she made a mental note to get his name right, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," he sighed and moved towards her across the room, half of her wishes she'd gotten re-dressed. "Did you have a good night?"

"It was alright," she admitted, "I'm glad I'm back."

"And whys that?" He asked curiously strolling towards her causally and sitting down beside her.

"I just am," she smiled and met his gaze.

"I wanted to give you something," he murmured, retrieving something from the pocket of his jacket, "Close your eyes."

"Bass," she began, "What are you-"

"Charlie, shut your eyes," he insisted and she rolled her eyes before closing them. Monroe gently took her wrist, the one with his mark, and in the spur of the moment he brought his lips to the mark before he gently clipped the bracelet around her slender wrist.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered; her arm was tingling in a beautiful way.

"Bass," she gasped, "It's beautiful!"

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he murmured. Charlie didn't move for a moment but when she finally pulled back she didn't move far, so their faces were close together.

"This means a lot Bass," she smiled, they both knew they were only partly talking about the bracelet. Charlie decided in that instant to do something she would previously have been sick to think about. She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek. Monroe smiled and glowed inwardly.

"Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow?" He asked, moving a blonde curl from her face so that he could see her eyes.

"I'd love to," she replied smiling and he grinned.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured, getting up and kissing the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams Bass."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Charlie rose early as usual and pulled on her clothes; determined to go for a run this morning. As she left the room she saw Derek walking up the corridor towards her.

"Good morning," he called cheerfully.

"Morning," she returned his smile.

"Where are you off to?" He asked curiously, stopping opposite her.

"Going for a run," Charlie answered shrugging, "You?"

"Just off patrol," he grinned, "Mind if I join you?"

"If you think you can keep up," she laughed lightly.

The pair left the building quietly as it was still early; the sun wasn't even fully up yet and the air swirled around them mistily. Charlie broke into a soft jog and Derek kept pace with her comfortably.

They ran out of the city centre until they reached the checkpoint on the outskirts.

"Morning," Derek said smoothly as they reached the armed guards.

"Where are you two off to?" They asked, lowering their weapons as Derek and Charlie exposed their left arms showing the mark, Derek caught sight of the bracelet and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Just for a run," Derek answered, "Mind if we get going before we're needed on patrol?"

"Sure," the guard smiled at Charlie, "on you go."

They ran steadily for an hour or so before their lungs burnt. It felt wonderful to just run again and Charlie grinned to herself.

"So where'd you get the bracelet?" Derek asked curiously as they dropped to a walk coming back into the city.

"None of your business," she muttered as they passed the same guards who let them through without stopping them.

"I'm sure Stu will be pleased," Derek chuckled.

"Shut up," Charlie said giving him a playful shove.

Monroe had just woken up and moved to the window when he heard laughter from the courtyard. He directed his attention downwards and saw Charlie with another solider, laughing and pushing each other.

He glared slightly and turned his attention to further away not wanting to watch the young pair.

Charlie returned to her room to clean up before going to Monroe's room. She knocked on the door and a grumpy voice told her to come in.

"Morning," she greeted, seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed dressing his wound.

"Charlotte," he replied sulkily.

"Ok what's wrong?" She demanded folding her arms, despite himself a small smile tugged against his lips; she really did seem to pick up on his moods.

"Nothing," he muttered not looking at her.

"Yeah right," she murmured moving over to him, "What happened?"

"Nothing," he repeated still refusing to look at her.

"Fine if you're going to be a moody child I'll just go," she snapped turning to leave.

"No wait."

"What's wrong?" She repeated, turning back to face him and he stood up and moved towards her.

"It's stupid," he muttered shaking his head, "Doesn't matter."

"Not good enough," she retorted sighing.

"Did you have a good run?" He asked, looking at her but not quite meeting her gaze.

"Is that what this is about?" She demanded, realisation crossing her face and when he didn't respond she continued, "Are you in a bad mood because I didn't ask your permission?"

"No."

"Then what is it?!"

"How's Derek?" He asked coldly.

"Are you for real?" She demanded looking at him incredulously. "He just asked if I wanted some company!"

"Am I not enough company for you?" He snapped glaring at her.

"You were asleep! Plus you got shot and so you're not really in any fit shape to go running!" she snapped back glaring back at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked changing the subject.

"Not anymore," she said grumpily.

"Now who's being a child," he teased, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh shut up grandpa," she smirked at the look on his face.

"I'm not that old," he muttered, glancing at her slightly nervously.

"Well," she began enjoying teasing him, "You're what like forty?"

"I'm thirty seven!" He exclaimed, "I am not old!"

"Someone's a little touchy," she teased, "Is that a grey hair?"

Rachel and Aaron were with the rebels in Texas, they had taken over one of the militia bases and were busy collecting weapons ahead of the next attack.

"Have you heard from Miles?" Aaron asked Rachel quietly as they walked out of the base to get some air.

"Not since he told us to leave Philly." She said sadly, "Do you think Charlie is ok?"

"I don't know," Aaron murmured, "Monroe has her so she's probably not in the best shape."

"Aaron how could we have let this happen?" she cried brokenly.

"Hey hey, Miles said he would get her back and he will," Aaron reassured her, "In the meantime we need to prepare for the assault on Philly."

Charlie fought better than most of the other soldiers and everyone was on their best behaviour because their Captain had informed them that the General would be observing them later.

"What's he like?" One of the young men asked Charlie quietly as they stood in lie waiting for their turn to go through a practice sword fight.

"Who?" She asked in confusion as they watched the others.

"Monroe," the man said quietly.

"What makes you think I know?" She demanded looking at him fiercely.

"Everyone knows that you spend a lot of time with him," the man said in confusion, "It's common knowledge that you're staying in the house."

"Doesn't mean I know him," she muttered defensively.

"But you know what he's like?"

"Well you've heard the rumours," Charlie whispered, "So you know as well as I do."

"Matheson, Knight you're up," the Captain barked and the pair moved forwards while some of the others cheered.

"On three," the captain instructed as both drew their swords. "Three."

Charlie sprung into action; lunging and dodging, spinning and blocking. The others watched in a state of slight amazement, unseen by the others Monroe observed from the shadows keen to remain invisible for the time being. The man with whom she'd been fighting attempted to block her advances but she finally succeeded in placing her sword point at his chest.

"Matheson has it," the Captain called, "Well done." Charlie and the man shook hands and they moved back to the side.

Charlie felt someone looking at her and glanced over her shoulder suspiciously. Her eyes found him after a second and he put a finger on his lips causing her to role her eyes.

After a few minutes Monroe sneakily moved out of the shadows in such a way that made it look like he'd just arrived.

"General," the Captain greeted as everyone saluted. Charlie refused to meet his eyes and she could tell the others were trying to determine which rumours were true and which weren't.

"Captain," Monroe smiled, "How are they coming along?" His steely eyes moved over the young soldiers, lingering on Charlie before returning to the captain.

"They are coming along well," the captain reported.

"How about a competition then?" Monroe smiled slightly.

"As you wish General," the captain nodded.

As expected Charlie made it to the final round. Monroe's eyes had not left her and he couldn't help but think how well Miles had trained her. She was phenomenal; fast and flexible, fierce and fearless, the perfect soldier.

"Well done Matheson," the captain said quietly as she defeated her final opponent.

"I'm impressed," Monroe said to the captain, "Have they tried against someone of a higher level yet?"

"Not yet General," he answered quickly.

"Hmm," Monroe turned to the assembled soldier, "Who feels like a challenge?"

A few of the soldiers raised their hands, Charlie didn't until she felt the Captain signally for her to so she reluctantly raised her hand, Monroe smiled subtly.

Each of the soldier who had volunteered faced Monroe, each showing varying degrees of fear. The first two went down within seconds with the third and fourth lasting slightly longer. The Captain had deliberately left Charlie until last. Monroe smiled as she turned to face him.

"Try not to hurt me too much," he whispered so that only she could hear.

"Yes sir," she smiled as they drew their swords. They blocked each other's moves easily so they stepped it up a level, for everyone one of Charlie's lunges Monroe reacted with one of his own. They clashed swords again and each began to push so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Ready to surrender?" He teased softly.

"You wish," she murmured a smile playing on her lips. While he was distracted she stepped quickly aside causing him to stumble but he recovered with lightening speed and spun around to lunge.

The soldiers watched in amazement as the pair fought. The other volunteers looked on resentfully as Charlie outdid them.

She knew she had to let him win, despite wanting nothing more than to beat him. Sighing inwardly she deliberately did a bad lunge which he responded to by flicking her sword away.

The group clapped and Monroe seemed pleased with himself. Charlie saluted him respectfully before turning to rejoin the others, his eyes followed her until the captain began speaking again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What was that?" asked the soldier with whom she'd previously been speaking to.

"What was what?" Charlie replied innocently, fixing her blue eyes on him.

"The last lunge," he stated simply, "You're better than that."

"I misjudged it I guess," she shrugged and moved away to get a drink from the canteen.

Monroe was thrilled with how well his soldiers were coming along. The image of Charlie was imprinted on his mind and he smiled as he strolled back to his office.

The Captain had informed me that Charlie was one of the best new recruits he'd seen in years which made Monroe practically glow.

As he walked down the corridors past the guards he sensed that something was wrong. He frowned as he entered the office and before he had even reached his desk there was an urgent knock at the door.

"What's happened?" Monroe demanded as Major Neville along with a delegation of captains stood nervously before him all avoiding his direct gaze.

"Sir," Neville started as the others all subtly looked at him, "We have a situation."

"Really Tom I never would have guessed," Monroe snapped sarcastically.

"We have received intelligence that the rebels plan to use their new found power to launch an attack on Philadelphia," Neville informed him.

"When?"

"Before the month is out."

"Who did we hear this from?" Monroe demanded beginning to pace.

"Our eyes in the rebel camp," Neville replied.

"How reliable?"

"Very Sir."

"I need to think." Monroe stated by way of dismissal.

"Sir," the saluted and practically ran from the room.

There was an anxious buzz in the canteen and Charlie felt people looking at her as she entered. It still felt weird being around the people she had previously viewed as murderers and enemies. Then again; Monroe had been the one person she had wanted dead above all others and now she had saved his life.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked Derek as she sat down opposite him.

"The rebels have decided their next target," Derek replied quietly.

"Where?"

"Philly," Derek murmured meeting her gaze, "They're coming to collect you and Monroe's head."

"When?" she gulped.

"Soon," they shared a glance that expressed the words they couldn't say.

"I think we need to speak to Stu," Charlie breathed.

"Tonight," he finished, "I'll pick you up."

Charlie was just finishing getting changed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called expecting to see Derek. "Bass," she said in surprise.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked, his brow creased and his eyes searching hers as he walked toward her.

"I thought you'd be busy tonight," she avoided the question.

"Just because the rebels are planning to attack Philly doesn't I don't have time to stop by and congratulate you," he murmured giving her a soft smile.

"Congratulate me for what?" She asked frowning up at him.

"You fought well today," Monroe smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "I have a question."

"What is it?" She asked slightly breathlessly as she shivered under his touch.

"Are you happy?" He asked seriously.

"Other than the prospect of being blown to pieces by the rebels and missing Miles, I know you don't like it but I do, yes I am," she whispered not looking at him.

"I miss him too you know," he breathed.

"Are you happy?" She asked suddenly and bit her lip for saying it straight after.

"Right now," he said, "I am."

"Whys that?"

"I don't feel alone for the first time in years," he admitted.

"Bass-" Charlie began but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What is it?" Snapped Monroe and a slight hesitation told them that the person hadn't been expecting Monroe to be there.

"Sir may I speak to Miss Matheson a minute?" Derek asked through the door, Monroe sighed and looked down at Charlie for an explanation but she moved around him and opened the door.

"I'll leave you two to it," Monroe muttered as he stalked out not looking at her but glaring at Derek.

"Let's go," Charlie sighed grabbing her jacket and following Derek down the corridor.

"That looked cosy," Derek commented, his tone teasing but serious.

"Shut up," she snapped as they walked down the stairs.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he murmured looking sideways at her.

"Nothing is going on," she stated simply.

"Uh huh," he muttered as they closed the door behind them.

Monroe watched as the pair walked across the courtyard; he had half a mind to have Derek arrested but decided against it as he thought it might be a little much.

"She's just a kid," he told himself quietly, "You only care because she's related to Miles."

Miles sat in the same booth in the corner waiting for Charlie to arrive. When she finally did he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted giving her a hug, "how's it going?"

"Fine," she answered smiling at her uncle, "what's going on with the rebels?"

"Honestly I'm not sure anymore," Miles admitted, "they've got a new leader - call themselves the US Government."

"And?"

"They're obsessed with bringing back the United States," Miles explained, "Want Monroe's head on a spike and they've completely taken over control of the rebels."

"What do we do?"

"Hand them what they want," Miles said simply and at Charlie's expression he continued, "Or we get the amplifier back and fight them."

"Option B sounds better," she muttered.

"You've changed," Miles observed, "You seem...stronger. More together."

"I feel it."

"What's Bass got you doing?"

"Training with the militia," she told him.

"How's that going?"

"Captain Reynolds says I'm the best new recruit he's seen in years," Charlie told him proudly.

"Reynolds knows what he's talking about," Miles smiled, "I taught him."

"What are we going to do?"

"Warn Bass, I'll get intel and pass it on to you," Miles explained.

"Stu," she interrupted, "Do you miss it?"

"Everyday."

Charlie and Derek walked back to the headquarters both deep in thought.

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly as they walked back towards her room.

"I don't know," she admitted, "If the US Government succeed they could destroy Philly and everyone in it."

"But you'd have to fight against your mother," he pointed out.

"We've never really been on the same page," she said sadly, "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"That's life," he murmured. They were nearing Monroe's room when her heart stopped. There was a deep moaning coming from behind the door and the distinct creak of a bed. Charlie's throat went very dry and she forced herself to swallow. Derek was about to say something when he caught the look on her face.

"My point about nothing going on," she said coldly.

"Charlie-" Derek began as they nodded to the guards who looked highly uncomfortable.

"Do you wanna come in for a bit?" She asked as they neared the doors to her room.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I could do with some company."

"I'd love to," he gave her a soft grin. The guards outside her door tried not to react as she took Derek's hand and led him inside. They were barely through the doors when their lips met. The kiss started sweet yet urgent and quickly escalated to a feverish one. Charlie quickly removed Derek's shirt exposing his toned torso and the next thing she felt was the soft sheets under her as they fell onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys - hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

Monroe awoke to find a blonde girl lying beside him, his heart began racing when he thought it was Charlie but as the memories of his drunken activities hit him like a brick wall he put his hands over his eyes.

He sat up and the girl stirred, he didn't look at her as he spoke, "Get your stuff and go." She didn't reply but quickly got dresses and left the room without looking at him.

Monroe threw a candle that had been sitting innocently on the table beside him against the wall. He out his head in his hands and prayed that Charlie hadn't found out.

Charlie stretched and smiled as she looked up at the man whose arms she was in.

"Morning," whispered Derek gently kissing her nose.

"Morning," she replied, tracing a shape on his chest.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Well the sleep I got was lovely," she murmured, "But it was the rest of the time that was particularly enjoyable."

"I have to agree with you," he laughed softly and ran a finger across her stomach making her shiver. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to go, I'm on the early patrol."

"Ok," she smiled and kissed him before getting up and pulling on a t-shirt that was lying on the floor.

Monroe finally decided to go and see Charlie; he didn't know what he was going to say or how much she knew. He knocked on her door quickly before he chickened out.

"Come in," she called, there was a definite edge to her voice and he entered slowly.

"Charlie," he began as he stopped a few paces from her.

"General."

"I trust you had a good night?" He said lightly, looking at her yet avoiding her gaze.

"I did," she answered shortly, "Almost as good as yours I assume."

Monroe gulped, so she knew. He sighed, "Charlie about last night-"

"General," she interrupted, "It's none of my business and I assure you I don't want to or need to know."

"Charlie listen," he demanded, stepping closer to her.

"Listen to what exactly General?" She demanded, her temper rising for some unknown reason, "Listen to you justifying your nighttime activities? Trust me I don't want to know."

"I was annoyed, I'd had too much to drink," he stated, his eyes pleading.

"I don't want to know."

"Charlie please let me explain."

"You don't need to," she retorted, "I'm one of your soldiers, the niece of your former partner and the kid who got caught in a failed operation. Nothing more."

"Charlie," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I have to go," she muttered, "I'm late for training." And with that she turned and walked out of the room, leaving the bracelet on the desk as she went.

She worked harder than usual in training, determined to suppress the pain of the earlier conversation. She knew that she had used Derek but she did honestly like him. But there was something about Monroe being with someone else that deeply disturbed her.

"Matheson," her captain, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Sir," she replied shortly.

"You just seem, angry," Reynolds stated.

"The rebels are planning to attack Philly," she said simply, "How could I not be?"

At their break for lunch Derek came and found her in the courtyard and she smiled up at him.

"Hello," he said softly, "I want nothing more than to kiss you right now."

"He'd shot you on the spot," Charlie muttered indicating the captain over her shoulder.

"True," Derek laughed.

The pair finished their food quietly before they were summoned back to training and Derek had to go on patrol.

Charlie was sitting staring out of the window at the night sky when the door knocked.

"Go away," she snapped irritably.

"Charlie," Monroe said quietly as he entered the room but couldn't see her. "Charlie?"

"Go away."

"Charlotte open the door," Monroe demanded as he crossed to the bathroom door but unable to move it as she'd locked it.

"Leave me alone," she snapped from the other side of the door.

"Open the door or I'll break it down," he warned, there was silence from the other side and he sighed before taking his jacket off. "I mean it."

"Go ahead," she muttered just loudly enough for him to hear, "it's your door anyway."

"If you're behind the door move away from it," he instructed and just as he was about to put his shoulder to it he heard the lock click.

"You're insane," she spat, pushing past him as she exited the bathroom.

"I just want to explain," he began before she interrupted.

"Why!?" She demanded, "Why is this such a big deal? Why do you feel like you have to explain?"

"Because-"

"You screwed some whore what's the big deal?" She almost shouted, turning to face him.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," he began taking a step towards her and catching her arm and pulling her closer to him.

"Too late," she whispered pushing his chest and stepping away from him.

"Charlie I was drunk," he whispered, his eyes pleading with her and his voice shaky.

"I wasn't," she whispered, not meeting his eyes and beginning to move further away from him.

"What?" He said in confusion.

"You're saying that you did what you did because you were drunk," she explained and he nodded, "I wasn't."

"What do you mean?" He said, his brow creased and his anger beginning to boil, "What did you do?"

"Don't you dare get angry with me you hypocrite," she spat glaring at him.

"What did you do!" He snarled advancing on her.

"Not what," she spat, "But who." Monroe couldn't comprehend what she was saying and he shook his head.

"No," he said simply, "No!"

"What did you expect?" She asked cruelly, seeing the expression on his face she continued, "You didn't honestly expect me to hear that and not decide to have some fun of my own did you?"

"Charlotte," Monroe hissed warningly, and when she opened her mouth to interrupt his temper got the better of him and the next thing she knew he had pinned her against the wall. "How dare you."

"Go ahead," she murmured, her eyes challenging him to kill her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Monroe raised his hand as if to strike her but instead slammed his fist into the wall beside her head.

"Why?" he whispered, his breath on her face and his scent invading her senses.

"Why do you think?" She whispered, looking into his eyes, "I was pissed at you."

"That's the only reason?"

"And he's a nice guy," she admitted, "I know it'll piss you off but he is. Plus he isn't an old man," she added teasing him slightly.

"That's not funny," he smiled slightly.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked softly, they were still standing very close.

"I was jealous," he admitted, "I'm only more jealous now."

"Don't."

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"If I go out and come back I can we start over?" He smiled slightly.

"You don't have to," Charlie whispered.

"Whys that?"

"Because I'm starving," she smiled, "Can we please eat now?"

"I suppose so," he grinned, "I really do regret it Charlie, all of it."

"I know," she smiled sadly, "I do too."

A few days passed without incident. Charlie and Derek talked about what had happened and while he resented the decision he accepted it; partly because he knew Monroe and Miles would have his head if he didn't.

The rebels continued to plan their attack and the militia continued to plan their defence. Charlie was fighting her growing feelings for Monroe more and more everyday and Miles could sense that something was up every time they met.

Miles had been thinking more and more about her previous question; did he miss it? He wanted to go back to being General Matheson more than he dared to admit even to himself.

Charlie had spent her day off lying in bed minding her own business when she heard footsteps outside and a flustered and jumpy Monroe came in looking around frantically for her.

"I'm over here," Charlie frowned, "What happened?"

"Our squads never came back," he muttered, sitting down beside her the getting up and starting to pace.

"Are you sure they aren't just late?" She asked and he shook his head.

"They were due back two days ago," he continued pacing and Charlie climbed off the bed and caught hold of his arm and then a attempted to turn him to face her.

"Bass look at me," she instructed when his eyes contained darting around, "Bass," she soothed placing a hand on his cheek, "It's going to be ok."

"How?" He whispered, taking her other hand in his and holding it tightly.

"Because you have me," she began, "And I can infiltrate the rebels and find out what's going on."

"No!" He said in alarm his eyes darting to hers.

"Bass I need to tell you something," she said slowly, guiding him to sit down.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this," he muttered, not letting go of her hand.

"I have intelligence on what's going on with the rebels."

"How?" He asked in confusion, she took a breath before whispering a single word.

"Miles."

"I want to see him," Monroe said when she had told him everything.

"Bass," she began, "I only told you because I didn't think you'd want to kill him!"

"I don't," he frowned, "I want him to help."

"He is."

"I want to see him Charlie," he almost pleaded and after a moment she nodded.

"But you can't go dressed like that," she said simply, "You're too recognisable and he'll run a mile."

"What do you suggest I wear?"

"What do you have?" Charlie replied and he shrugged causing her to roll her eyes and follow him out of the room.

Monroe opened the closest and stepped back so that she could see. After rummaging for a moment she handed him a green t-shirt, black pants and a dark shirt. She raised her eyebrows as he attempted to undo the buttons of his shirt and failed miserably looking at his hand contemptuously.

"That's what you get for punching a wall," she muttered moving over to help him. Her heart rate increased as she reached up to his neck to undo the buttons and she felt his increase too.

"I never did like these buttons," he whispered as her fingers grazed his torso and he shivered.

"There," she murmured as she pulled the shirt out from where it was tucked into his hands and undid the final button.

"Thank you," he breathed, his breath on her face and she struggled to think straight.

"Here," she managed to say giving him the shirt. While his face was covered she gazed at his incredible body.

"Are you checking me out?" He teased as he pulled the shirt down from covering his face to reveal a grinning face and tousled hair.

"Maybe," she said smoothly,"Not bad for a grandpa."

Monroe and Charlie walked out of the headquarters and headed towards the bar in the centre of town. Charlie kept to the shadows and rolled her eyes as Monroe was too busy looking around to follow.

"Are you trying to get spotted?" she asked sarcastically.

"What do you propose I do?" He replied smiling slightly.

"Act like a normal person and stop imitating an owl with the observation."

He laughed and shrugged, "ok," he murmured before he took her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow but not pulling away.

"Acting naturally," he smiled, "What better way to spend an evening than a romantic stroll."

"Nice cover," she rolled her eyes and he grinned.

"This is it," Charlie said as they reached the bar.

"He's here?" Monroe asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then," Monroe took a deep breath.

"Wait here a second while I find him," Charlie instructed and for once he didn't argue.

Charlie found Miles in the corner drinking a glass of scotch.

"Charlie?" He said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she explained, "I need you to promise me something first."

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid or draw attention to us," she said simply and he shrugged.

"Sure."

"I'll be back in a second, order a couple more drinks," she told him before hurrying outside to find Monroe pacing, "Come on."

Monroe kept his head down and his face mostly hidden as they walked towards the far table. He could see Miles sitting there but he hadn't spotted Monroe yet.

"Miles," Charlie said stepping slightly in front of Monroe, "Just remember what I said."

"Charlie what-"

"Miles," Monroe said quietly by way of greeting, "It's been too long."

"Bass," Miles replied in mild surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you of course," Monroe sat down opposite him.

"I see," Miles nodded.

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm on a bit of a roll if you haven't noticed, hope you guys don't mind too much!**

**Thanks again for all of your support - it means the world :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"So basically what you're telling me is that a group of people calling themselves the US Government have taken control of the rebels and plan to destroy Philadelphia and put my head on a spike?" Monroe summarised once Miles had finished explaining.

"Pretty much," Miles nodded taking a sip of his drink.

"Brilliant," Monroe muttered looking down at his glass.

"But," Miles said, "We have a plan."

"We?" Monroe queried.

"Me and Charlie," Miles explained, "As far as the rebels are concerned you're holding her captive and I'm here to bust her out," Monroe chuckled, "We can say she escaped and rejoin the rebels. We'll be able to feed back information and hopefully stop them from destroying the city I love."

"No," Monroe said simply.

"Bass," Charlie said quietly placing a hand on his knee under the table.

"It's too dangerous," Monroe ruled, "You're not doing it."

"You've seen her fight Bass," Miles commented meeting his friend's eyes, "She can do it."

"Say I do agree," Monroe began slowly, "What will happen?"

"We'll rejoin the rebels in Texas, pass information on via messengers and then Charlie can choose where she wants to go when all of this is over," Miles said simply.

"What about you?" Monroe murmured swirling the contents of his drink.

"What about me?" Miles frowned.

"What will you do when this is all over?" Monroe asked looking at Miles intently.

"I don't know," Miles replied shrugging, "Let's just take it a step at a time."

Monroe and Charlie left Miles in the bar before they headed out into the cool air. Charlie shivered and Monroe put an arm around her instinctively sharing his warmth with her.

"Bass," she murmured as they walked down a deserted street.

"Mm?"

"Do you want him to come back?"

"Yes," Monroe said quietly, "I've always wanted him to come back."

"Good," Charlie whispered squeezing his hand as her arm rested around his waist, "He misses you too."

They arrived back at the headquarters and walked quietly towards their separate quarters.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Monroe asked as they stopped outside her door.

"Sure," she nodded opening the door and leading the way in.

"Why do you have to go?" Monroe asked seriously, "Miles could go on his own."

"It wouldn't look realistic," Charlie sighed, "Miles promised my mom he wouldn't leave until I was out."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know," she said sadly, "But I have to."

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," she told him sadly.

"Promise me you'll be ok," he said fiercely, his eyes burning into hers.

"I'll do my best," she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, "Don't worry, just focus on getting Philly ready."

"I'll do my best," he placed his hand over hers on his cheek and closed his eyes softly, "I'm going to miss you."

"Bass," Charlie whispered, tears threatening her eyes.

"Shh," he soothed upon seeing her tear filled eyes, "It's gonna be ok," he murmured stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm scared," she admitted against his chest.

"So am I."

"Will you stay tonight?" She pleaded, "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," he squeezed her softly.

Charlie awoke feeling the safest she had in years. She turned her head to see the peacefully sleeping face of Bass Monroe, his blond curls tousled from sleep. They had talked and held each other until sleep came. Now Charlie saw that his arm was still around her as it had been the night before, she gently traced shaped on his hand and up his forearm and he sighed in his sleep.

She rolled over carefully as to avoid waking him and placed a kiss gently against his lips.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bass," she whispered, a lump rising in her throat as she carefully climbed out of the bed and pulled her clothes on. Her bag was packed and ready for her by the desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote on it;

"Bass,

I hate goodbyes so here goes. I want you to know that I am going to miss you more than anything in this world. I hope that I can see you again. You gave me a reason to keep fighting, you made me let go of the hate and start living again so thank you. Don't lose hope in who you are and when you feel alone just know that I am thinking of you.

Stay safe,

Charlie.

Ps. Last night was the best night of my life."

Charlie set the note on the pillow beside Bass before she hurried from the room.

Miles was waiting on the outskirts of the city and immediately saw the tears in her eyes.

"You ok kiddo?" He asked and she simply nodded, unable to speak. "Let's get going," Miles murmured after giving his niece a hug.

Charlie followed him as they headed out of the city to begin the hike to Texas. It would be a long few days. They walked in silence for a long time both deep in thought. Charlie glanced back over her shoulder to see Philly shrinking into the distance.

Monroe awoke to find Charlie gone, he could taste her on his lips and his heart flipped as he saw the note beside him. He picked it up and read it; a lump rising in his throat and his eyes becoming blurry.

After a while and several hundred reads of the note Monroe pocketed it and got up, pulling his shirt on over the t-shirt once more.

The guards didn't say anything as he left and walked to his own room to wash and change before beginning preparations for the nearing attack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I can't wait for tonight's episode although I'm also seriously dreading it! #SaveBass.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

A week had passed and Miles and Charlie had finally reached the base in Texas. Charlie couldn't help but feel completely out of place. There were men in sandy coloured uniforms with American flags everywhere and they acted with a manner of divine authority. Miles had told her to keep her head down and she had every intention of obeying.

"Rachel," Miles called as they reached the house Aaron and Rachel had been occupying since the base had fallen.

"Miles?" Rachel exclaimed from a room to the left, "Miles is that you?"

"Hi Rachel," he smiled as she flung her arms around him in delight.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered against his neck.

"I told you I'd be back," Miles reminded her, "I just had to figure out how to break this one out."

"Charlie?" asked in disbelief, "is it really you? How did you escape?"

"Hi," Charlie muttered, "Miles got me out."

The US Government, or Patriots as they were commonly referred to as, were more organised than she could have ever imagined. Against their discipline and effective removal of problems her hope of defeating their plan for Philadelphia became smaller and smaller.

"How are we going to do this?" Charlie asked Miles in exasperation.

"Well every good occupation deserves a good resistance," he smiled.

"Carry out General," she teased.

"All we need to do is get the amplifier and blow up the base," he shrugged.

"If only it were that simple," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked as they walked back to the house.

"Nothing why?"

"You're too quiet," he observed.

"I'm fine."

"You miss him."

"Yes."

"It doesn't bother you that he's a killer? Responsible for you family's destruction? The same age as me?" Miles asked seriously, stopping a short way from the house.

"No."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Despite everything, yes."

"Ok," Miles nodded, "For what its worth you guys have my blessing."

"You and Rachel have mine," she murmured and smiled at the look of shock on his face, "A blind man could see it."

~

Monroe had received news that the proposed attack from the rebels was for the following week. He had ordered his majors to get the city fortified. As he observed the busyness below his mind wandered to Charlie. He hoped that she was ok. His stomach was in knots and he began pacing.

The city was abuzz with activity, civilians had been encouraged to evacuate the city as a precaution and the majority had. Monroe stopped pacing and looked into the distance. He knew that whatever was coming wasn't going to be good and he gulped slightly.

Charlie tossed and turned in her sleep uneasily. Sighing in frustration she sat up and looked around. There was no-one else in the room and she desperately wished that Monroe was there. She hated herself for thinking it but she couldn't help it. She missed him. Her fingers wandered to the mark on her arm, his mark. When it had been burnt on she had hated it and wanted to burn it off. Now it brought her a weird sense of comfort and she stroked the charms on the bracelet that he had put back on wrist before she'd left.

"You ok Charlie?" Came a soft voice from the doorway, it was her mom.

"Yeah," Charlie replied quickly, "Just can't sleep."

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked delicately moving slowly into the room.

"Urgh ok," Charlie frowned slightly, "What's up?"

"Charlie you haven't said anything about what Monroe did to you," Rachel murmured sitting on the end of the bed.

"Because it doesn't matter," Charlie shrugged, "We all need to focus on this."

"Charlie," Rachel interrupted, "I was a prisoner there too," she paused, "I know what he's like."

"He didn't do anything," Charlie stated simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that," Charlie said looking at her not wanting to reveal the fact that she had been training with his men.

"So he imprisoned you and just left you there?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"No," Charlie smirked slightly, "No I wasn't in a cell."

"Charlie," her mom said in concern, "He didn't-"

"We are not having this conversation," Charlie stated simply

"Charlie-"

"Ask Miles, he saw me often enough and knows what happened," Charlie murmured and got out of bed grabbing her sword before she went outside into the early dawn light.

"Good morning," one of the patriots greeted her as she walked through the rubble.

"Morning," she replied nodding at him.

"Don't go too far," he smiled, "There's a meeting in an hour or so that all of the volunteers need to be at."

"Thanks."

Charlie walked swiftly out towards the woods and the river there to wash. It was quiet and deserted for now. Charlie scanned the trees, the messenger was due any minute.

"Miss," came a soft voice just in front of her.

"Yes?" She murmured walking forwards quietly.

"A letter for you," he handed her a folded piece of paper.

"There's a meeting today for all of the volunteers," she told him quickly, "It'll be the final preparations for next week and we begin the march today."

"Thank you," the soldier nodded and gave her a small smile, "The place is weird without you."

"Whys that?" She returned the smile.

"He's more on edge," the man revealed.

"And that has nothing to do with the looming attack," she joked.

"Maybe who knows," he shrugged, "Oh and Captain Reynolds said to tell you good luck from him."

"Thanks," she smiled, "Tell him I'll catch up when I get back."

The soldier disappeared again and she quickly unfolded the paper;

"I miss you. - B"

Charlie hugged the paper to her chest and fought back the overwhelming feeling of longing. She needed to focus. He needed to focus. Or they would both be dead.

There was a large group of people gathered outside the base and Charlie quickly found Miles how didn't question where'd she been as he noticed her wet hair and he'd learnt with Charlie it was better not to ask.

"Good morning everyone," one of the patriots said and they all murmured "morning back." The man smiled slightly, "This afternoon we begin our march to Philadelphia."

"At least they aren't going to bomb the place," Miles breathed.

"We plan to have taken over the city by the end of the month."

"Good luck with that," Charlie muttered.

"You all know the weapons we have at our disposal so it shouldn't be difficult," the man stated simply, "When we reach the headquarters of the Monroe Militia I want it encircled and I want Monroe brought to me, alive."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

The group had been marching all day and still they pushed on. The patriots had brought several horse and carriages to carry the heavier weaponry.

"We'll be in Philly by tomorrow at this rate," Rachel joked from beside Miles.

"We'll make camp here tonight," one of the patriots informed the crowd. It was as they set up camp that Charlie realised the sheer size of the group; there were at least a hundred people here, all prepared to die in order to overthrow Monroe.

Monroe lay looking up at the ceiling, unable to settle as his mind raced. He knew that they couldn't have more men than him from what Miles and Charlie had told him. His mind whirled as he tried to think what else they could have. He knew they had power, so they would have rocket launchers and so on.

He tossed and turned all night, falling into an uneasy sleep until the first rays of dawn arrived and he got up, his body shaking and covered in a cold sweat. Almost immediately he began pacing, he went to his desk and poured himself a glass of scorch before shakily lifting the note Charlie had left him and reading it again. It brought him some sense of peace but also made his heart ache.

The patriots had almost reached Philadelphia now. They were only a couple of days march and Charlie's stomach was constantly in knots now. She didn't know what was going to happen. She couldn't fight for the patriots against the militia but she knew that the patriots would kill her mom and Aaron if she turned on them.

"What's up?" Miles asked quietly falling into step with her.

"What are we going to do?" She breathed, looking up at him and conveying her meaning with her eyes and he nodded slightly.

"All we can do right now is hope that they've evacuated and that he went with them."

"You know he won't have."

"I know," Miles sighed, "I guess we're going to have to choose."

"And accept the consequences," Charlie whispered.

"Yup," Miles nodded.

"The amplified gives us power so long as it's in range," one of the patriots was explaining.

"So if we put it on the chopper it would work?" Another questioned and the first one nodded.

"Send it up first thing tomorrow," the first instructed, "Let the son-of-a-bitch know we're coming."

"Yes sir."

The camp was quiet as the darkness began to ebb away into a pinky orange landscape. Charlie stretched next to Miles and he grunted in his sleep.

She was the first awake as usual and she got up to go and wash in the nearby river. As she walked an uneasy feeling settled over her. She shook it off and knelt down beside the cold water.

Charlie was busy washing her face when a foreign sound caused her to turn around. There was a weird buzzing sound coming from the distance and she frowned trying to locate it. The noise was getting louder and people were beginning to stir at the camp. Miles was on his feet and at her side within seconds.

"Don't react," Miles instructed and when she nodded he continued, "They're bombing Philly."

"How?"

"Amplifier."

"This is all my fault," she whispered.

"No it's mine," Miles shook his head, "don't you dare blame yourself for this."

"What do we do?" Charlie said quietly.

"Follow our orders."

Monroe sat bolt upright when the screams began. He leapt out of bed and saw the chopper in the distance.

"What the-" he thought aloud before quickly pulling on his uniform, "Guards!"

"Sir," they saluted.

"Get everyone out of the city, now!"

The guards nodded quickly and the alarm bells were ringing within minutes. Monroe marched to his office and summoned his senior officials.

"Get everyone armed and ready," he told them quickly, "We're under attack."

Charlie heard the explosion and her heart stopped. While the others cheered she snuck away behind a tree and threw up violently.

"Miles," she whispered when he came to find her.

"Shh," he soothed giving her a flask of water.

"What will be left?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"They only dropped three or four," he murmured, "It was more to break down the walls and scare them than anything."

Smoke, rubble and calls for help filled the city. Monroe pushed rubble off of himself and looked around for Neville and the others.

"Everyone ok?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Good," Monroe stated simply, "Get as many men as you can find and reassemble here in ten minutes; we need to get the men out of the rubble."

"Yes sir," they saluted and hurried through the broken building. Monroe headed quickly to his quarters. He picked up the note from Charlie and read a final time before he set a match to it; he couldn't risk them finding it when they inevitably overtook the city.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not gonna lie, this chapter was heartbreaking to write - especially because my iPod decided to start playing "Be Still" by The Fray as at the same time!**

**Thank you all so much for supporting this story, I hope you won't be disappointed!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Remember," the patriot commander said, "Bring Monroe to us, alive."

That morning the patriots had armed them all and the hundreds of other men that had joined them from another city. Charlie's pulse was racing as they marched the final few miles into the city.

The destruction broke her heart; everywhere she looked there were piles of rubble and smoke sat over the city.

~

Thankfully the majors had managed to round up the majority of the men and they were all now armed and ready at the headquarters. Monroe looked at them all proudly.

"We need to divide into smaller groups," Monroe began, "Split up and encircle these patriots." The men nodded, "Neville, Reynolds, Carter, Hughes and myself will each take a squad."

With the men divided they stealthily moved thought the partially flattened city.

The patriots had divided them into groups and each moved separately through the city. Thankfully Miles and Charlie were in the same group and they moved expertly around the ruined city.

The first gunfire could be heard from the West of the city. Charlie gulped and Miles gave her a reassuring look. Their group rounded a bend and were faced with a squad of militia led by Reynolds. Charlie met her Captains eyes and nodded subtly so that only he would see.

The patriot in charge ordered them to attack. Miles and Charlie shared a glance and both knew they had to go along with it for now. The two groups fired shot after shot before the swords came out; Miles only wounded the militia, he was careful not to kill them. The patriots however were out for blood.

"Captain," Charlie whispered as she took cover behind a partially destroyed wall beside him.

"Matheson," he smiled slightly, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Sir," she whispered, "I'm sorry how this has turned out."

"Not your fault," he muttered as he shot one of the patriots. "We managed to get the city evacuated."

"Good," she murmured, "Is the General alright?"

"He's fine," Reynolds informed her quietly, "He's leading a squad on the North side."

"Charlie," Miles called softly.

"Over here," she called back and he appeared a moment later unscathed.

"General Matheson," Reynolds greeted saluting him.

"Captain," Miles saluted him in return and both smiled, "Thank you for keeping an eye on Charlie while she was here."

"She takes after you," Reynolds laughed.

"Lucky kid," they grinned and Charlie rolled her eyes.

Monroe was taking over with his men behind a wall as the patriots fired shot after shot at them. One of the younger soldiers ducked out behind a rock and shot three of the patriots before his body was riddled with bullets. Monroe felt his stomach turn and he knew that he had to get them to a better spot.

"Ready?" He asked his men quietly and when they nodded they moved as one to another wall where they had a better view of the patriots. In unison they fired a blanket of bullets over the patriots and they fell wordlessly.

Charlie and Miles were now the only two left from their squad; the militia had dealt with them with the aid of the two Mathesons.

"We need to find Monroe," Charlie said to Miles, "They want him alive," she informed Reynolds.

"Why?" Reynolds asked frowning.

"They're sick so who knows," Miles muttered.

Reynolds reassembled his men and Charlie recognised a few; they smiled at the sight of her and Miles.

"Guys," Reynolds said, "This is General Matheson."

"Sir," the men and Charlie saluted. Usually Miles would have retorted with something like "ex General" but today he just saluted back.

"Let's get our city back," he said simply reloading his gun.

The patriots had taken hold of parts of the city but the militia were not yet beaten; Reynolds, Neville and Monroe still had men while Carter and Hughes had joined the other squads upon the destruction of their own.

The patriot commander had regrouped and brought more men with him in his hunt for Monroe.

Charlie and Miles had left the militia squad slightly behind so that they could seek out the nearest patriot group. They moved quickly around the city, using swords rather than guns when encountering patriots. Miles couldn't help but think how good it felt to be fighting alongside his men again.

Monroe and his men moved into the square of the city and looked around. Patriots flocked the streets, guns trained on his men.

"Sebastian Monroe," the commander called, "Surrender now of watch as I execute each and every one of your men."

"Sir don't!" One of the soldiers shouted and he was silenced quickly with a bullet.

Charlie and Miles had just walked into the square, both covered in blood splatters and Miles had to hold her arm to stop her from doing anything stupid.

Monroe looked at his men before smiling sadly, "I'm proud of you," he told them before he set his gun down and walked towards the patriots. Reynolds and Neville watched him go and both wanted nothing more than to attack but the look in Monroe's eyes before he had walked away told them to keep the men quiet.

As Monroe walked towards them, his eyes found Charlie and he saw the tears falling from hers. He fought back the tears in his own and tried to express the words he couldn't say through his eyes.

"Sebastian Monroe you are under arrest," the commander ruled coldly, glaring at him as two of the patriots handcuffed him and dragged him into their midst.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to get the next few chapters up before tonight's episode so sorry for all** **of the updates!**

**Can I just say a massive thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed the story so far - it really means the world! #SaveBass!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Monroe was dragged through the crowds of patriots; they spat at him and yelled insults. His temper was boiling but he kept his eyes focused forwards.

Charlie was fighting against Miles' arms to get to him. Her eyes frantic and searching for help. The militia were still encircled and she saw Reynolds looking at her; his face defeated and the sparkle gone from his eyes.

"Shh," Miles soothed as she turned and buried her head in his chest.

"What are we gonna do?" She whispered, pulling back to look a him.

"I don't know," he admitted, a sick feeling settling in his stomach.

Monroe was thrown into a cell, two patriots accompanied him and grinned evilly as they advanced on him. They hit him as hard as they possibly could and Monroe doubled over, spitting blood out.

"Not nice is it?" One of them spat, sneering down at him.

"Not quite so regal now are you," the other leered, throwing another punch into his stomach.

The two men left laughing leaving Monroe breathing heavily, blood streaming from his nose and mouth.

Charlie had not stopped pacing all afternoon; a habit she had picked up from him. Her stomach was in knots and her heart would stop racing. Her mind forming the most far fetched plans to get him out.

"Charlie please sit down," Miles pleaded but she ignored him, "Charlie someone is going to notice."

"Miles what are we going to do?" She demanded turning to glare at him, "he's your best friend!"

"I know," he muttered, "But what can we do?"

"Distract them and get him out," she snapped throwing her hands in the air.

"You seriously think that would work?" He said incredulously.

"We have to do done something," she insisted finally sitting down beside him.

"I heard them say he's going on trial tomorrow," Miles informed her.

"For what?"

"Crimes against the United States," Miles murmured.

"What will happen?"

"I don't know."

Charlie went back to pacing, her mind racing before she finally decided to get out of the house. She walked down the street towards the base, hoping to hear something of his condition.

"The son-of-a-bitch didn't make a sound," one of the patriots was saying to another.

"They obviously weren't rough enough," the other smirked.

"Alright darling," the first one smiled spotting Charlie.

"You haven't seen Aaron have you?" She asked them smiling.

"He's inside," the second one replied, "Want us to take you in?"

"If you aren't too busy?" She smiled at them.

Charlie knew the cells were directly down the stairs beside Aaron's office and once the guards had retraced their steps outside she checked around to see if there were anymore. To her surprise there weren't. She walked quietly down the stairs and saw that there were two guards arguing outside the door holding a first aid kit.

"I'm not treating that son-of-a-bitch," one was saying to the other.

"Well I'm not going in there," the other stated simply.

"What are you doing here?" The first demanded spotting Charlie.

"I was upstairs and heard voices," she said simply, "is everything ok?"

"Yes," the second snapped.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, putting concern into every syllable, "I've been trained in first aid."

"Not us," the first informed her shrugging, "Him," he pointed over his shoulder.

"Why are you stitching him up?" Charlie asked confused.

"He needs to be fit to stand trial," the second muttered, "Neither of us know what to do."

"Do you want me to do it?" Charlie offered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," the first said uncertainly.

"I can handle myself," Charlie stated, "I was there today."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt," the second said slowly.

The guards opened the door and quickly shut it behind Charlie. It was dark in the cell but they'd given her a few lit candles so she could see what she was doing. She looked around for him in the dark and it took her a minute to see him slumped against a wall in the corner.

"Bass," she breathed, at the sound of someone in the room Monroe started and attempted to stand. "Bass it's me."

"Charlie?" he whispered, hardly daring to believe it as he staggered towards her in the dimly lit room.

"What did they do to you?" She whispered, seeing the blood all over his face.

"It doesn't matter," he murmured, taking in her face as he lifted his handcuffed hands to stroke her cheek. "How did you get in here?"

"They were arguing about who was gonna stitch you up before your trial," she sighed, "I offered and they accepted.

"I think it's safe to say I won't be getting out of here anytime soon," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"We're gonna get you out," she said fiercely, putting her hands on his checks and making him look at her, "I don't know how but we're gonna get you out."

"Charlie," Monroe whispered, "Promise me you'll be happy."

"As long as you're with me I will be," she said simply.

"When they execute me, promise me you'll find someone who'll look after you," he said urgently.

"No."

"Charlie-"

"I will not be happy unless you are alive and breathing," she stated looking at him definitely.

"Charlie," he said seriously, "I need you to promise."

"Bass-"

"Say it."

"I promise I will try."

"You are so beautiful," he said softly as she began wiping the blood off of his lip.

"Shut up," she smiled and her hand lingered over his lips.

"I'm so glad you're here," he whispered.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she murmured, her eyes wandering to his lips again. Smiling slightly he leaned forward and kissed her gently, savouring the taste of her before they broke apart.

"Where needs patched up?" She asked smiling at him.

"Ribs," he grimaced slightly as he moved.

"Sebastian Monroe," the patriot commander began as the group of people sat down to watch the proceedings, "You are here because of the crimes you have committed against the United States."

Charlie sat beside Miles after she had won the argument to go; as if he'd have been able to keep her away. After some "evidence" had been given the commander stood up to give the verdict and Charlie gripped Miles' hand in such a manner that he lost feeling in his fingers.

"Sebastian Monroe, for crimes against the United States I hear by sentence you to death," the commander shouted, slamming the hammer on the table. Charlie say shellshocked, the words making no sense. Miles beside her had gone deathly pale and as the realisation crept over her Charlie began to shake. Several people in the room clapped as Monroe was dragged from the room; his eyes found Charlie for a second and he mouthed something to her; "You promised."


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys I am seriously nervous about tonight's episode; how many hours now? I wanted to get this chapter and hopefully the next one up before it airs and I potentially dissolve into hysterics. Tonight I'm going to be tweeting live; I live in the UK so if someone could tell me how many hours until it's on that'd be great. If you wanna tweet with me my twitter is: GraceTakeARisk. **

**#SaveBass**

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter and tonight's episode!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rachel couldn't help but smile. Monroe was going to die. She left the courtroom feeling a surreal sense of justice and Miles noticed almost immediately as they followed Charlie who had practically ran to get away.

"Why do you look so happy?" Miles muttered, his temper bubbling below the surface.

"Justice," Rachel replied simply.

"That's crap."

"He deserves it Miles," she said reasonably, "He's a war criminal."

"No more than I am," Miles spat stopping to face her.

"You've changed," she countered.

"So has he."

"That's crap Miles," Rachel shook her head, "How would you know anyway?"

"I saw him in Philly."

"What?"

"Charlie didn't tell you?"

"Charlie doesn't tell me anything," Rachel muttered.

"She brought Bass to see me," Miles told her quietly.

"How would she have done that?"

"Don't ask me," Miles muttered, "She met me down at a bar every few days and I saw her about the city during the day. And one night she brought him with her."

"But she was a prisoner," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Maybe you should talk to your daughter," Miles snapped walking away.

Monroe was taken back to his cell and within an hour a man entered. Monroe sighed expecting to be taking his final breaths.

"Relax hot shot," the man muttered, "It's not time yet."

"Then why are you here?" Monroe quizzed, his brow furrowed in suspicion.

"To make sure you don't try any funny business," the man answered, checking him over for anything that could be used to escape.

"If I was going to escape don't you think I would have done it already," Monroe remarked, trying not to smirk.

"Just doing my job," the man sighed before turning and leaving the room. The door closed with a loud thud and Monroe turned to sit down against the wall. His mind wandered to Charlie. He pictured her smiling face, the warmth of her skin, the way she had let him win that day at training, the taste of her lips and the way she had not been afraid of him.

"Please be happy," he whispered to himself as he shut his eyes before his mind could wander to darker thoughts.

Charlie was still sitting staring out of the window as the sun came up. She hadn't moved all night. She had been thinking of every possible plan and still she had nothing.

"Charlie," Miles whispered entering the room, "I need to talk to you."

The pair walked to a clearing in the woods by a river so that they wouldn't be overheard. Charlie turned to face him expectantly.

"You aren't going today," he said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"When they take Bass," he said delicately, "You aren't gonna be there."

"Like hell I'm not."

"Charlie-"

"Miles listen to me," she snapped, "I am going to find a way to get him out. I will not let him die."

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Miles demanded throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Exactly!" Miles said in exasperation, "It can't be done!"

"Miles," she whispered brokenly, "I have to try."

Monroe was hauled from his cell by two guards and dragged along the corridor towards a caged cart. The guards shoved him inside and locked the door.

The horses moved off slowly and Monroe sighed as they began the drive through the centre of the town. The streets were lined with people throwing things at him and shouting things. He understood why they hated him and he simply pictured Charlie and Miles in his mind.

Miles had practically locked Charlie in the house with Aaron guarding the door to make sure she didn't leave. Miles then hurried down to the courthouse to see Rachel standing there beside a chair set in the middle of the room. They were both silent as the full force of what was about to happen hit them.

"Miles-"

"Don't."

The doors opened and people began to move in and take seats around the room. Miles felt sick at how excited they looked, it was like they were going to a show.

A man entered carrying a box. Miles turned his eyes away from the contents of the box when he saw the needles and had to fight the urge to be sick.

Charlie stood at the window listening to the cheers from the streets below. She scanned the building for anything she could use to climb down and spotted a tree not to far away. She slid a knife into her belt and after a deep breath launched herself towards the tree. Her feet collided with the branch and she grabbed onto it.

She quickly descended the tree and headed through the crowds of people. She hadn't realised this many people even lived here. Finally she was at the doors. She barged past people and spotted Miles ahead, right at the front.

In a dreamlike state of panic she moved towards Miles. When she got there she saw the chair. Her stomach dropped and she fought to remain in control.

"Charlie-" Miles began angrily.

"Shut the hell up," Charlie snapped and for a moment he looked as though he was going to argue but then the doors opened.

Monroe had chains around his wrists and attached to his ankles. He held his head up and didn't look at the people around him. He could see her in his mind; her blonde hair, the blue eyes that appeared to x-Ray you and the smile that could lit up a room. The picture was so vivid that he could see her standing before him.

As he walked past the last group of people he saw Miles and beside him was the girl who had turned his life around. His eyes rested on her and the guards poked him the back with a gun. She met his gaze, her eyes fierce but he could see the tears.

Charlie had one chance to say it before he died and she took it, meeting his gaze she mouthed three words, "I love you." She knew it was cheesy but she also knew that it was unlikely that either of them were going to survive to see another sunrise. The look of joy on his face was the image she wanted to remember. As he continued to walk slowly past he mouthed the same three words back and Charlie could feel the lump rising in her throat.

"Sebastian Monroe," the commander called, "You have been sentenced to death for crimes against the United States." The guards forced Monroe into the chair and buckled the straps around his arms and legs. He closed his eyes and pictured a life with Charlie; the life he wished he could have had.

They were happily married living someplace out of the way and safe, with dogs and children and all the happiness in the world. He pictured them sitting on a swing on the veranda, her curled up in his arms as the children played on the lawn. Monroe smiled to himself as the man retrieved the needles from the box. He remembered the taste of her lips and the way it had felt to fall asleep with her in his arms.

Charlie was fighting the urge to run to him and the man advanced with the needles; Miles had his hand girl my clamped around her wrist.

The man was only a few steps away now. Monroe remembered how her breath felt against his face and how his skin had shivered under her touch.

Three paces. Monroe remembered how it had made him smile and glow when she had first used his name.

Two paces. Charlie was fighting against Miles, desperate to run to his side. Monroe remembered how she had dressed his wound and fallen asleep in his arms that night so many weeks ago.

One pace. Monroe remembered how she had kissed him. How she tasted and how she had told him she loved him.

The man had reached Monroe and Miles was having to hold Charlie tightly to stop her running. Monroe focused on her face as he felt the sharp prick of a needle in his arm. Charlie began to cry and Miles had to wrap both arms around her to stop her from making a scene. As the poison started to spread through his body Monroe fought to focus on every inch of her face before the world dissolved into blackness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

Charlie couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Her eyes were fixed on the now still body lying before her. She didn't feel Miles' hands on her. She didn't see the man check for a pulse. Or hear the commander pronounce him dead. She didn't feel Miles leading her away. She didn't hear the cheers or the joyful screams. All she felt was numb. Empty. Be happy he had told her. She had promised that she would try. She knew that she would break her final promise to him. Silently the tears began to fall fast and fierce as Miles directed her towards the house.

Rachel was looking at her daughter in confusion whilst trying to hide the sense of justice she felt. Miles guided Charlie into a room and sat her down on the bed. She stared at him but didn't see him. Her fingers tracing the mark on her wrist and stroking the charms of the bracelet. Miles and Rachel watched, concern etched on their faces.

"Miles what's going on?" Rachel whispered and Miles shook his head.

"Not here," he muttered, moving out of the room and walking into another one.

"Start talking," Rachel said simply closing the door behind them.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning."

"You know the operation to get the amplifier was only a partial success," Miles began and Rachel nodded, "I don't know exactly what happened but Charlie was beat up in the cells before Monroe sent for her. He patched her up and let her rest in one of the rooms in the headquarters."

"So?"

"Charlie said they spent a lot of time together, he never once hurt her," Rachel scoffed and Miles frowned before continuing, "He bought her the bracelet, let her go out at night and she trained with the militia."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Which part?"

"All," Rachel stated simply.

"Why?"

"Monroe was not kind."

"He could be."

"He wasn't," Rachel ruled.

"Are you saying that Charlie is lying?"

"No," Rachel muttered, "But why would he allow her such freedom? I was never allowed out of the building and Strausser used every method under the sun to get information out of me."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"He was your best friend."

"As you may have noticed we hadn't really been speaking," Miles said sadly.

"But I don't understand why Charlie would go along with it," Rachel shook her head, "What angle was she working?"

"What?"

"She hated him," Rachel explained, "She blamed him for everything and wanted him dead. Why didn't she kill him and be done with it?"

"She saved his life."

"What?"

"He was shot in Philly when they went out for a walk."

"Miles how did she save his life?"

"She put herself between him and the shooter before shooting her, then she took him back to headquarters."

"How do you know?"

"I saw it."

"What?" Rachel demanded.

"Like I said, they were out walking and then Bass got shot, Charlie took his sweatshirt off pressed it on the wound and shot the shooter."

"Why?"

"Understanding the mind of a young woman is hard enough. Understanding the mind of a young woman who also happens to be. Matheson is impossible," Miles muttered.

Monroe's body had been wheeled back downstairs and was being loaded onto a cart under a sheet when a young man appeared. He climbed into the front and took up the reins.

"Where do you want him buried?" The man asked the patriots.

"Outside the city somewhere," they replied. The original plan had been to put his head on a spike but the patriots had ruled that it was not a wise move; it made them look too brutal.

"Yes sir," the man saluted before clicking the horses to move off.

"Charlie," Miles whispered, "We have to go." She didn't register his existence. "Charlie."

"I didn't even try," she whispered.

"There was nothing you could have done," Miles told her, his voice shaking, "But we have to go."

"Why?"

"It isn't safe here," Miles whispered, "They'll come for us soon."

"Ok," she murmured, moving her stiff limbs and picking up her already packed bag.

"You weren't planning on leaving alone where you?" Miles asked, pointing at the bag, she didn't answer but moved towards the cupboard in the corner. Charlie carefully opened it and lifted something out.

"What's-" Miles began but stopped as he saw what the object was. It was one of Monroe's shirts. He felt a lump form in throat as she hugged the shirt, his scent still clung to the fabric. "Charlie-" She put the shirt in her bag carefully, wiped her eyes and walked out into the night sky and sighing he followed. Rachel and Aaron were waiting outside with four horses and the four of them headed off into the darkness quickly.

The man drove for miles before he stopped for water. He knew he had to be swift before the body began to smell.

He splashed water onto his face and the back of his neck before he stretched and climbed back into the drivers seat.

The four of them rode fast and hard, determined to but as much distance between themselves and the patriots as they could. Miles was leading them East and for once Charlie didn't question where they were going.

When they stopped for water for the horses Charlie shivered and pulled Monroe's shirt from her bag, and Rachel looked over as her daughter did the buttons up. Memories of undoing the buttons of Monroe's shirt after he had hurt his hand flooded back to Charlie and she took a steading breath.

The dawn light came almost as soon as Charlie had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Images of him lying there bombarded her dreams and she awoke to a wet face and she quickly wiped her eyes. She hugged the shirt around her, remembering the feel of his arms and her heart ached. There was so much she had not said to him. So much she had wanted to do. So much they hadn't had a chance to experience.

The others awoke to find Charlie packed and ready to go, the fire covered and the horses watered.

"Let's go," Miles instructed as he saw the impatient look on Charlie's face.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Atlanta," Miles replied.

"Why?"

"Because."

They mounted and set off quickly. Charlie tried to focus on the scenery but her mind was flooded with memories of him. His smile, that stupid smirk he had and the way his laugh made his chest rumble. His curly blond hair and the way it was tousled after he slept. His voice, so smooth and controlled yet warm and comforting too.

Miles noticed that his niece's eyes were focused on the distance and he was immensely glad that they would be in Atlanta by the following day.

Rachel was beginning to question Miles silently, she had noticed a change in him as soon as he had returned from Philly. The change had become more apparent since the fight for Philly. She had always known that being General meant the world to him but she had always assumed that he was glad to have left. Now she was questioning this theory.

The man pulled up outside a house in and knocked on the door, another man opened the door and greeted him.

"Bring it in," the man instructed and the young man nodded.

"Give me a hand?"

"Sure," the two men lifted the body and carried it into the house quickly.

"Set it down here," the other men instructed, clearing the table.

Much to Miles' pleasure they could see Atlanta by the afternoon of the following day; he knew they would be at their destination by nightfall.

Rachel had become grumpy and irritable, Charlie distant and Aaron scared. Miles sighed and rode on briskly. He wanted to join the others as soon as he could.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked quietly as she rode alongside Miles.

"I told you," he replied, "Atlanta."

"Why?"

"Because it's safe there."

"Why?"

"Because that's where we always agreed to meet in times of trouble."

"Who's we?"

"The militia."


	16. Chapter 16

**So who saw last night's episode? It's safe to say I cried, screamed, fell off my chair and needed several tubs of ice cream afterwards. By far the best episode so far and David Lyons deserves an Oscar for his performance!**

**Can I say a massive thank you for all of the reviews and messages; it really makes me smile :) I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it and I apologise for the constant updates.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was almost evening when Miles, Charlie, Rachel and Aaron reached Atlanta. Miles led them quickly through the streets until they rounded a bend and a house sat alone.

"Where are we going?" Rachel demanded, looking at Miles suspiciously.

"We're here," Miles stated simply, knocking on the door of the house. They heard a scuffling behind the door before a gun being loaded.

"Who's there?" A voice called loudly.

"Matheson," Miles replied evenly. His words had a profound effect; a panicked shuffling and the door was hauled open.

"General," the man saluted; Miles smiled slightly and nodded at him, Rachel stood open mouthed as she recognised the uniform. Charlie followed Miles towards the door and the man saluted to her as well.

"Good to see you Harper," she said smiling slightly at the soldier who'd she trained with a few times.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel demanded as Aaron reluctantly followed the others inside.

"Everyone's through here," Harper explained as he shut the door behind the four of them and left another man on guard.

"Guess we should go and say hello," Miles smiled slightly, walking towards the door. When he opened it and the militia soldiers saw who it was they all leapt to attention.

"General Matheson," they saluted, each as surprised as the next to see him.

"It's been too long," Miles said simply, moving into the room so that they could see Charlie and the others.

"Good to see you Matheson," said one of the men who was standing close to where Charlie was.

"Captain," she said turning to see Reynolds, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Same to you," he replied smiling.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel muttered to Miles.

"What does it look like?" Miles said simply.

"It looks like you've gone back to being the butcher of Baltimore," she hissed.

"We need their help," Miles snapped, "And they need ours."

"I won't help them," she ruled.

"Then leave."

"Not without Charlie."

"She won't go," Miles said simply and when Rachel appeared to be about to argue he continued, "Look at her."

"What did he do to her?" Rachel whispered as she saw her daughter, wearing Monroe's black militia shirt, talking to the soliders; she actually hugged a few. Rachel shook her head and glared at Miles, "What did you do to her?"

"General," Reynolds greeted interrupting them.

"Captain," Miles shook his hand, "Did everything go ok?"

"Perfectly," Reynolds said quietly, "They're bringing the package down in a bit."

"Good," Miles nodded glancing over at Charlie.

The militia had just finished preparing a meal when Charlie heard movement upstairs, she nudged Miles and pointed up.

He smiled slightly, "Why don't you go upstairs and check for me?"

"Why?"

"You're more subtle than most of these guys," he said quietly and she nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, not looking at her mother as she left the room swiftly.

The floorboards creaked a little as she moved slowly along them, not entirely sure what to expect behind the door ahead. She took a deep breath, her hand resting on her sword hilt as she turned the handle slowly.

The room was dimly lit with only a single candle burning on the table. Charlie looked around for the source of the noise but couldn't see anything. She moved further into the room and saw a bed with the sheets crumpled. Frowning she turned and then she saw the occupant.

Standing a few steps away was a man. His face looking at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes. She blinked a times, trying to clear her vision.

"I'm hallucinating," she told herself quietly, unable to believe it.

"Charlie?" The man whispered taking a step forward uncertainly.

"Bass?" She breathed, stepping towards him, "Is it really you?" He simply nodded, tears in his eyes, "How?" She shook her head, "What?" Then she was in his arms.

"I don't know," he whispered into her hair as she grabbed into his shirt and buried her face in his chest.

"I saw it," she whispered, her tears soaking his shirt.

"I don't know what happened," he murmured, placing his hands on her cheeks so that she was looking at him. "I was sitting in the chair and next thing I knew I was here."

"Bass," she began before his lips were on hers. Their tears mixed and they clung to each other. The kiss was sweet and urgent, her hands played with his hair and his hands caressed her back softly.

"I love you so much Charlie Matheson," he whispered smiling as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Sebastian Monroe," she whispered, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Matheson?" called a voice.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Everything alright?" The voice asked, a smile coming into it.

"I think so," she replied smiling at Monroe and placing a hand over his heart to check it really was beating.

"Your food is getting cold," the man called before heading back into the kitchen.

"Food?" Monroe asked interestedly.

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to go, food is more important," she teased pretending to move away; he caught her arm and snaked his arms around her waist kissing her again.

"Uh huh," he breathed against her neck.

"Charlie," came Miles' voice and both of the smiled slightly, "Could you bring the package down for me? I think it might be in need of food."

"I think he might mean you," she laughed at the look on Monroe's face before calling back, "Sure."

They walked slowly down the stairs together and Monroe took a deep breath before Charlie opened the door and went ahead of him.

The soldiers all looked up as she came back in but when they say Monroe they all leapt to attention.

"General Monroe," they smiled saluting. Apparently only a few of them knew that he was here, or as it turned out that he was alive as many of them looked as though they'd seen a ghost.

"How?" Rachel said quietly to Miles.

"I still have my sources," he smiled, squeezing her shoulder before moving to greet Monroe. "Bass."

"Miles," Monroe said, a smile pulling at his lips as they looked at each other. Charlie grinned as Miles embraced him and a few of the soldiers cheered.

"Just as well we saved you a plate really," Miles joked as Monroe gazed longingly at the food.

"You know me," Monroe laughed, "You're gonna have to explain everything later you know that right?"

"Yup," Miles said simply patting him on the shoulder before returning to Rachel as Monroe's eyes had wandered to the space the soldiers had created beside Charlie.

"Thanks," Monroe said smiling before he walked over and sat down beside Charlie. She turned her head slightly to meet his gaze as they both grinned.

"So this is why," Rachel whispered to Miles, watching as Charlie and Monroe looked at each other, their shoulders touching.

"Yeah," Miles smiled, happy but concerned because of the age difference and the unstable nature of Monroe's personality.

"She seems...happy," Rachel admitted dropping her gaze.

"I've never seen him this happy," Miles informed her as he watched his friend gaze at his niece.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

When they had finished the food a few of the soldiers stood and cleared the table. Charlie felt very content as she looked around at everyone. It was surreal to see. Her mom and Miles sitting amongst all of the militia captains and herself sitting beside General Monroe, her hand resting on is knee.

"What are you thinking?" Monroe whispered, looking down at her.

"About how weird this is," she smiled, "Weird in a good way."

"It is a bit strange," he admitted smiling and placing his hand on hers where it rested on his leg, "Strange but brilliant."

Miles drank his scotch as Rachel and Aaron looked around uncomfortably, the group had now moved into a larger room which had couches and armchairs in it. Monroe was sitting beside Miles, Charlie on the other side of the room talking to Derek.

"When did you get here?" She asked him curiously, she hadn't noticed him before.

"Day before last," he replied smiling, "Philly was such a mess."

"I know," she sighed, "It took us ages to get out."

"How've you been?" Derek asked softly.

"I've been ok," she murmured.

"You were there weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she shook her head, "He's alive."

"Still," Derek lowered his voice, "It must have been hard to watch."

"Like nothing you could ever imagine," Charlie breathed sadly, the memories flooding back and a lump rising in her throat, "Is everyone staying here?"

"Just the Captains and Generals," Derek informed her, "We're all in the house just across the road."

"What about my mom and Aaron?"

"I think they're staying with us but I'm not sure," Derek smiled, "So you and him?" Derek asked softly inclining his head towards Monroe and Charlie smiled and shrugged.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?"

"Sure," Derek smiled, "I'll help you find the stuff." The pair rose and went through to the kitchen, Charlie could feel Monroe's eyes on her all the way and she smiled inwardly.

"Does he always watch you like that?" Derek asked lightly as they started opening cupboards looking for glasses.

"Shut up," she muttered pushing him lightly.

"We'll start going over plans tomorrow if you feel up to it?" Miles suggested to Monroe as they sat side by side.

"Sure," Monroe nodded, "You can explain to everyone and me what happened."

"I was wondering when that was gonna come up," Miles laughed, "Not tonight. Let's just enjoy the last night of normal before we unleash the crazy."

Charlie and Derek had managed to find a couple of relatively clean glasses and after filling them they returned to the others. Charlie met Monroe's gaze and smiled; Derek turned to sit beside one of the other soldiers allowing Charlie to cross to Monroe. She sat down on the floor and leaned against his legs looking up at Miles and Monroe.

"You two don't look guilty or anything," she said suspiciously.

"What? Us? Guilty?" Monroe said in mock offence, "Never!"

"I feel sorry for all of your housemates," she muttered looking from one grinning face to the other.

"Just you wait," Miles said grinning.

"I'll be sure to lock my door," she murmured as Monroe started to play with a strand of her hair.

The group agreed to meet first thing the next day to discuss everything that had happened. Most of the soldiers had left to cross to their quarters and Charlie was about to follow when Miles caught her arm.

"Charlie," he smiled.

"Yeah?"

"How are you handling all of this?" He asked carefully gesturing around and over his shoulder to the kitchen where Monroe was.

"It's a little crazy," she admitted, "But hell we live in a crazy world."

"Ok," Miles nodded, "I'll explain everything I promise."

"Ok," she smiled, "Night Miles."

"Night Charlie," he said hugging her. She contemplated going in to say goodnight to Monroe but heard the serious tone and decided against it.

The air was cool outside as she began walking across the street to the house Derek had pointed out to her. She looked up at the sky to see a clear inky blue sky, peppered with stars and smiled at the beauty of it.

"You weren't really going to leave without saying goodnight were you?" came a soft voice from behind her. Damn he was sneaky she thought inwardly.

"You were busy, I didn't want to disturb you," Charlie explained turning to face him. The moonlight caught his face in such a way that he glowed, his blond curls highlighted by its touch. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved towards her, her skin becoming covered in goosebumps.

"You could never disturb me," he smiled, placing a hand on her cheek.

"We can't," she whispered.

"Why not?" He looked down at her frowning slightly.

"The others can see," she murmured smiling slightly indicating the soldiers in the upstairs windows who were moving around.

"So?" He murmured, grinning down at her, "They're going to know something's up when you don't sleep there."

"Oh? So where am I sleeping mystery man?" She breathed, as he stroked her cheek with his thumb softly.

"That's a surprise," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently.

Charlie let Monroe lead her back into the house and up the stairs to the room she'd visited hours earlier. As they entered she saw that her bag was now sitting beside the closet.

"Someone was organised," she remarked quietly, and he grinned.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," he said suddenly, anxiety crossing his face.

"Bass," Charlie said softly, "When are you going to get it into your head that I want to be with you?"

"I just can't believe it."

"You better believe it," she whispered, tracing her finger a across his chest and she smiled as she felt him shiver.

"You deserve better, younger, less damaged."

"If you don't shut up I'm going to beat you over the head with something harder than my fist," she threatened and he laughed softly.

"Yes miss," he whispered before she pulled his head down to kiss her. Charlie felt his hands at her waist and she grinned against his lips, opening a little to allow his tongue entry. She moved her hands under his shirt and felt his muscles ripple at her touch. They broke apart briefly so that he could lose his shirt and their mouths found each other again hungrily. He pulled her top off and she moaned softly as his lips moved down her neck and across her collar bone.

They awoke the next morning in each other's arms, the memories from the previous night clear in both of their minds.

"Good morning," he smiled, his hair more tousled than usual and a look of complete and utter happiness on his smiling face.

"Good morning," she smiled, her chin resting on his chest as she traced patterns over his torso.

"Glad you decided to stay here?" He asked cheekily, his blue eyes twinkling as he traced the mark on her wrist softly.

"I think you could say that," she replied, moving slightly so that she could see his face more clearly.

"Good," he murmured, placing a kiss on her nose.

"I still can't believe you're really here," she whispered, her arms wrapped around him protectively.

"Neither can I," he murmured, his hand finding hers and their fingers intertwining naturally.

"Today's the day the crazy is unleashed," Charlie said softly, squeezing his hand, "Promise me this can be our safe haven?"

"I promise," he smiled before he kissed her a final time as they both got up grinning to get ready for the day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys thank you all so so so much for the lovely reviews and messages - it really makes me smile so much!**

**I apologise for constantly bombarding you with updates but I'm utterly addicted to Bass and Charlie and I'm enjoying writing this too much to stop.**

**Thank you again for all of your support! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

Charlie and Monroe walked into the kitchen to see Miles standing looking out of the window. The three of them were all dressed in militia uniform and it felt as though nothing else would ever feel right again.

"Morning," Charlie smiled, letting go of Monroe hand to hug her uncle.

"Sleep well?" Monroe asked, grinning at his friend as Charlie leant against the counter between them.

"Not bad," Miles shrugged, "You?" Charlie spotted the devilish look on Monroe's face and gave him a warning look.

"What I got was very good," Monroe grinned, and dodged a kick from Charlie.

"Bass!" Charlie exclaimed looking at him incredulously.

Miles shook his head repeating the word "no" about a hundred times, "I don't need to know." And Monroe just stood there grinning like a cheeky schoolboy.

"You asked," Monroe said holding his hands up in defence.

"I may have given you my blessing," Miles directed at Charlie, "But I do not need to hear the details."

"Where was I when this blessing was given?" Monroe demanded looking between the two.

"Dead," Charlie said simply, giving an apologetic look.

"Just for you benefit Bass," Miles said before continuing, "You two have my blessing," he informed them before turning to Monroe, "if you hurt her I will kick your ass."

"Thanks Miles," Monroe smiled and shook his hand, "and for the record, if I hurt Charlie," he glanced over at her, "in any way, put a bullet in my head."

"Deal," Miles nodded and Charlie rolled her eyes smiling.

"Now explain how I'm still alive," Monroe said stepping back to lean against the counter beside Charlie, his arm around her loosely.

"Ok," Miles sighed, "No interrupting."

"Fine," they both muttered stubbornly.

"Right so we all know Bass got himself arrested, then sentenced to death," they nodded, "The lethal injection was prepared by a man called Anthony York, he's an old friend of mine. It wasn't poison that you were injected with, it was a sleeping drug that reduces your heart rate to the appearance of death," Monroe opened his mouth to say something, "No interrupting. Then a young man loaded you onto a cart to be buried outside the city, he brought you here under my orders. Then we all arrived. Any questions?"

"Why?" Monroe asked simply.

"Why what?"

"Why go to all of this trouble?"

"Because firstly you're my best friend," Miles stated, "Secondly I couldn't have survived seeing this one the way she way," Miles looked at Charlie, "As soon as I saw you both in Philly I knew. And thirdly, this is the Monroe Republic, it kind of needs it's leader."

"Thank you," Monroe murmured.

"Any time," Miles shrugged, "Any other questions?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Charlie demanded.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up incase something went wrong," Miles answered, "It wasn't until we arrived and I spoke to the soldier at the door that I knew it had worked."

"What's the plan?" Monroe asked, "The patriots have taken over the city."

"That's what the meeting is about later," Miles said, "What we do is up to you, it's your Republic."

"Miles it's the Monroe Matheson Republic, we ran it together before, why not again?" Monroe said, his hand holding Charlie's for reassurance.

"Bass," Miles began, "After everything you still want me around?"

"It's never been the same without you," Monroe stated softly.

"I'll admit I have missed this," he indicated the uniform he wore.

"I want you to come back, not just for appearance sake but to run it with me," Monroe insisted.

"Charlie?" Miles said.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?" Miles asked, "Honestly."

"I want you to do whatever will make you happy," she assured him, "And from what I've seen, being General Matheson and working with Bass is what makes you happy."

The soldiers, captains and generals filled into the same room as the previous night. Charlie sat down on one of the couches and Miles and Monroe sat on either side of her. She rolled her eyes and Monroe chuckled.

"First things first," Monroe said clearly commanding all of their attention, "I'd like to formally welcome back General Miles Matheson." The soldiers grinned and cheered and Miles smiled at them.

"Secondly," Monroe continued, "At this point in time it doesn't matter how I am here all that matters is that I am and we can talk about it after we've dealt with the pressing issues."

"So the patriots have control of Philly, most of Texas now and a number of other key areas," Miles informed the group, "The question is which area do we target first?"

They spent a number of hours discussing possible tactics and only stopped when they were all ready to devoir the furniture. Charlie and a few of the other soldiers offered to walk into town to get fresh food. Monroe was reluctant to let her go because he hadn't yet got a feel ark the place. When she had insisted that she would be fine and Miles had told him to stop being stupid he agreed to let them go.

The group of eight reached the centre of the city within ten minutes and they moved among the stalls looking at the items on sale. Charlie was on high alert as they browsed and almost drew her sword when someone bumped into her.

"Is this enough?" One of the men called holding up a collection of food.

"Should be," one of the others replied shrugging.

"Let's go," Charlie muttered to the soldier beside her as they collected the goods and paid; the woman behind the stall looked shocked firstly to see the militia and secondly because they had been civil and actually paid for the goods.

Monroe had been on edge since Charlie had left, he was paranoid about the patriots and as he heard the laughing voices of the returning group he felt a weight lift from his chest.

"Bass you gotta relax a bit," Miles muttered, "You've gone slightly blue in the face."

"Need a hand?" Derek asked as Charlie started to put the food away.

"Sure," she smiled and he quickly started moving food into cupboards.

"I didn't see you at the house last night," Derek commented, keeping his voice quiet and light.

"I stayed here," she said casually.

"Oh," he muttered, avoiding her eyes and busying himself with the task ahead.

"Yeah, Miles wanted to talk to me abut something so I just crashed on the couch," she lied, unaware of the fact Derek had seen Monroe come after her into the night air the previous night.

"Everything ok?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, "He was just asking about how my mom was doing."

"Oh," Derek nodded, seeing though her lie but not pressing the subject.

~

Monroe was glad when all of the soldiers had crossed back to the other house; he did notice Derek looking at Charlie to see if she was coming but Miles had called her from the kitchen at that moment and Derek had left.

Rachel was still giving him a hard time but Monroe could understand why. He had been responsible for the death of her husband and son, and he hadn't treated her the best when she was captive at the headquarters.

"I'm sorry," Monroe said aloud to her, while Charlie and Miles were in the kitchen and they were the only two in the room.

"Don't," Rachel muttered, getting up to leave.

"I know you blame me," he said standing up and blocking her path.

"What do you want me to say Bass?" She sighed, "that I forgive you? Because I don't."

"I know," he nodded, "I just want you to know that I am truly sorry, for everything."

Charlie and Miles had witnessed the conversation and they exchanged a glance before Miles stepped closer to her and whispered, "What did you do to him?"

"What?"

"Bass never apologises," Miles muttered, "What did you do to him?"

"Forgave him," she whispered and Miles smiled.

"I'm glad," he nodded, "He deserves a second chance."

"We all do," she murmured patting his shoulder, "Night Miles."

"Night," he smiled before grimacing and continuing, "Try and actually get some sleep tonight, we've a busy few days ahead." Charlie simply smiled and headed out to see Monroe sitting on the couch, Rachel had gone upstairs, and he was looking at his hands.

"Bass?" She asked uncertainly.

"There's so much blood on my hands," he whispered, staring at them.

"Bass," she murmured, kneeling down beside him and taking his hands in hers, "You did what you had to."

"I killed innocent people," he murmured, his eyes frantic, "I'm a monster."

"Sebastian," she said sternly and his head snapped up to face her, "Don't you dare think like that." He looked at her, searching for something and she took his hands, one at a time and placed them to her lips; kissing each finger, each palm and each forehand in turn.

"Charlie," he whispered, "How can you forgive me?"

"Because I love you," she said simply, standing up and taking his hands pulling him with her.

They walked into the room and closed the door behind them, they both sighed deeply at being back in their safe haven. Monroe was still shaken from his encounter with Rachel but Charlie had removed the worst of the thoughts from his mind.

"I must be the luckiest man on the planet," Monroe commented more to himself than Charlie as he started to try and undo the buttons of his shirt.

"You never could do these," she laughed as she finished unbuttoning her shirt while he fought with the top button on his. She moved over to him and he smiled as he took in her body again, "what are you like," she muttered as she reached his torso. Gently she pulled the shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants and undid the last few buttons, she ran her hand over his strong chest as his hands caressed her sides.

"I don't think we'll be getting much sleep," he murmured cheekily against her neck as he kissed her.

"I can think of no better way to spend the night," she whispered in his ear as she played with his hair, the wall cold against her back as she undid his belt buckle expertly.

"I'm so in love with you," he said looking into her eyes for a moment.

"I'm utterly in love with you too ," she admitted, smiling at him and stoking his stubbly cheek and then his smiling lips were back on hers and they lost themselves in each other once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Don't worry the plot really gets going in the next one :) **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Why are you staring?" Charlie murmured not opening her eyes but she could sense him smiling.

"I'm not staring," he replied huskily, his blue eyes taking in her peaceful face as she lay beside him.

"Uh huh," she smiled slightly before rolling onto her side, facing him.

"You're beautiful," he informed her, his fingers stroking her arm as it rested on the pillow between them.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, looking at his muscular torso and shoulders, admiring the way the sheet hung around his hips, and she smiled slightly before adding, "for an old guy."

The look on his face was priceless and Charlie burst into a fit of the giggles before she was on her back with him pinning her down. "You're going to regret that," he murmured softly, his blue eyes twinkling cheekily and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Am I?" She murmured, challenging him and seconds later she was squirming trying to get away from him as he tickled her and the pair of them laughed hysterically, "ok ok ok! You win!"

"I always do," he grinned before leaning down to kiss her.

"You don't need me to tell you how hot you are," she informed him, reaching up to play with his hair and he rested over her, "You know it just by the way every female in the goddam country looks at you," it hadn't bothered her before, but just thinking back to how the other females at the headquarters had eyed him up made her blood boil.

"Is that the green eyed monster I hear?" He teased, looking at her seriously, "You know I only want you."

"Shut up," she muttered, embarrassed by her childish jealousy; she began to move away until he put an arm around her, pulling her back to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing."

"Charlie-"

"Bass it's nothing," she smiled, "I just don't like the fact that every female gives you a look like she's mentally undressing you."

"I don't notice," he admitted, looking at her cautiously.

"You must just be used to it," she muttered, pushing his arm out of the way so that she could get out of the bed.

"Charlie," he said softly, quickly following her and taking her hand, "You don't need to be jealous or worried or anything."

"And why not!?" She demanded, turning to face him, "You're the President of the Republic, General Monroe, renowned womanizer and the most powerful man in the country. And I'm just a girl who happens to be related to your best friend."

"Charlie," Monroe said sternly, standing up to face her, "I may be those things and I may have been a womanizer in the past but I'm not now. You are the only person in this world I want to be with. You are not just a girl who is related to Miles. You're the woman that I want to spend the rest of my natural life with and then some."

"Bass-"

"You wanna know something?" He interrupted, his voice steady and his eyes sincere, "When I was lying on that chair, waiting to be executed, all I thought about was you. The life we could have had, the things we would have done and every single thing about you that I could cling to."

"Bass-"

"I want you to believe me," he whispered, his eyes pleading, "I don't ever want to lose you. I don't ever want you to worry about the possibility of me giving a crap about anyone else. It's you and me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down and he frowned slightly before he put a finger under her chin, making her look at him.

"Don't be sorry," he murmured smiling and she looked at him slightly confused, "You being jealous means you care."

"Of course I care you idiot," she muttered before continuing, their fingers now entwined as she continued, "When you were gone I went through hell, I will always need you to be alright. You are an essential part of my life and I will never be ok without you."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He murmured more to himself than her before she reached up and kissed him.

Rachel sat at the foot of the bed thinking, Miles was pacing by the window and she watched as he moved back and worth.

"What's wrong?" She asked, standing up and placing a hand on his arm which seemed to calm him.

"Nothing," he tried to smile and she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Miles," she said warningly.

"I don't know how we're going to do this," he admitted.

"You'll figure it out," she said nodding, "you always do."

"There are too many of them, they're too well equipped and organised," he shook his head.

"I hate that I'm saying this," she muttered, "But between you and Bass and now Charlie I assume," she paused and he shrugged nodding, "You'll figure it out."

"What do you think about it?" Miles asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"Bass and Charlie," Miles explained cautiously, waiting for her to explode.

"What do you think I think?" She said simply, her eyes hard.

"I'm guessing you aren't happy," Miles muttered.

"He's almost twice her age," she began, "A psychopath, a killer and responsible for the death of half of my family and my imprisonment."

"Age doesn't matter," Miles answered simply, "It's just a number. And he isn't a psychopath he's just been prone to instability...the militia as a whole killed our family but it wasn't intentional and it is me that is for your imprisonment."

"Don't make excuses for him," Rachel snapped.

"Have you seen how happy your daughter is?" Miles demanded, looking at her in exasperation.

"That's because you're around," Rachel stated.

"That's crap and you know it," Miles snapped, "She was dead when she thought he was gone, she put herself between him and a bullet in Philly, she forgave him."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt," Rachel whispered, looking down.

"She won't," Miles assured her, "Bass loves her more than anything, you can see it in the way he acts around her and the way he looks at her."

"He does look like he'd jump in front of a bullet for her," Rachel admitted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Thank you all again for your lovely messages and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

The first lot of soldiers that had come with the captains to the new headquarters had been sent out to round up the hundreds of other soldiers who had been on patrol when the chaos had erupted. The second group was due to go the following day and Charlie was mentally getting ready to leave with them as she got herself a drink in the kitchen. She heard footsteps over her shoulder and turning around she saw Monroe and Miles approaching her.

"This doesn't look intimidating at all," she muttered lightly, looking at their serious faces and sighing inwardly.

"Charlie," Miles said looking at Monroe sideways before continuing, "We know that you want to go with the others tomorrow," he paused, shuffling his feet as she looked at him intently, "We need you to stay here."

"And why would that be?" She replied through gritted teeth, she had almost been expecting this.

"We need to keep a few soldiers around for security purposes," Miles continued.

"Right," she muttered, glaring between the two of them, "Just so you know," she said coldly, "Me getting preferential treatment completely destroys my chance of being accepted by the others."

"Charlie-" Monroe began softly, his eyes hard but seeking her understanding.

"I have my orders Generals," she said formally yet sarcastically, "If that's all I have things I need to do."

"Charlie-" Monroe said again but she just looked at him and Miles before walking out the door. She was furious as she stormed out of the house, she wasn't sure where she was going but then a thought hit her. Changing direction she walked across the road to the soldiers' house knowing that Derek and a few of the others were still there.

"Derek?" Charlie called as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah?" He replied, his head appearing over the railing at the top of the stairs, "Hey Charlie," he grinned, "Come on up."

"Thanks," she smiled and moved up the stairs.

"You look pissed," he observed, "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" She replied sighing as she sat down on a chair in his room.

"I'm thinking something Miles has done?"

"And the other one," she muttered and he nodded in understanding.

"I'm guessing you won't be coming with us then?" He said softly.

"Not if they get their way," she murmured.

"Charlie," Derek said warningly, "If they've told you to stay then you have to."

"I know," she said stubbornly, "Do you mind if I hang out here for a bit? I think I might hit them if I'm near them right now."

"Sure," he grinned, "won't you boyfriend get jealous?" He teased sitting down on the bed facing her.

"Shut up," she grinned.

They stayed in his room talking for a few hours before he sighed and sat up.

"I have to go into town to get some stuff," he grumbled, "wanna come?"

"Love to," she grinned and stood up, following him down the stairs.

"Ladies first," he said politely holding the door open for her.

"Why thank you," she smiled, walking out before him. It was sunny and warm outside and as they closed the door she saw figures coming out of the house across the road.

"Uh oh," Derek murmured spotting the figures - both of whom were in normal clothes; it was Monroe and Miles.

"Start walking," she instructed, beginning to move away. Monroe had spotted her and he sighed deeply seeing her hurry away with Derek. That man was one of the reasons he had been so insistent that Charlie would not be going.

"Bass," Miles said pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I was saying we need to get word to the patrols in the Plains Nation to get organised for an attack," Miles repeated before giving up, "She'll come around."

"I'll take your word for it," Monroe muttered as they walked carefully towards town; against Miles' better judgement Monroe had insisted that they venture into the town - he knew he was friend was going crazy being stuck in the house.

"She just worries we'll never let her help," Miles assured him.

Charlie and Derek moved amongst the stalls slowly, looking at the things on offer. Derek stopped to check something out and Charlie continued to browse, she felt a hand on her arm and she was about to draw her gun when the scent hit her.

"What do you want?" she muttered angrily pulling her arm free from his grip.

"You get why you aren't going right?" Monroe said softly, keeping his head down to reduce his chance of being recognised.

"Yup," she muttered moving away from him.

"Follow me," he instructed and when she looked at him challengingly he snapped, "Now."

Grumbling she followed him out of the centre of the town and down a darkened alleyway out of the way. He stopped and waited for her to join him, she deliberately stopped a few steps away from him.

"You are so goddam stubborn," he muttered, pacing back towards her.

"What do you want Bass?"

"I want you to stop being pissed about this," he said simply, his eyes looking intently into hers.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I need you to be safe."

"They're only going to find the others," she said in exasperation, "Not ride into all out war."

"Charlie," Monroe whispered, "we don't know what the situation is yet."

"I hate that I get preferential treatment just because Miles is my uncle and you're my..." She paused looking for the right word, "I don't even know what to call you," she muttered and he smiled slightly.

"Yes boyfriend sounds a little childish," he murmured, "But I get the point."

"Bass I just want to do my job," she sighed and he almost gave in but then an image of Charlie in the wilderness, alone with no-one except Derek and the other men filled his mind and he shook his head.

"There's plenty of time for you to do that," he assured her, "But now we need you to help us plan."

"Fine," she muttered, beginning to move away when she paused and moved back to him, "Just so you know, it's kinda hard to stay mad at you when you do that face," she smiled slightly as his eyes twinkled.

"What face?" He asked innocently; knowing exactly what impact his 'puppy dog face' had on her.

"You know which one," she rolled her eyes and he chuckled before wrapping his arms around her, she sighed as she buried her head in his chest inhaling his scent and loving the feel of his strong arms around her.

"Plus I'd miss you too much," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I knew there was something else," she smiled looking up at him.

"What can I say," he grinned, "I don't want to share you."

"Like I wouldn't be thinking about you every second," she murmured, playing with the curls at the base of his neck.

"But with you away I wouldn't be able to do this," he whispered huskily, leaning down to kiss her gently and she smiled against his lips.

"True," she murmured, before sighing, "come on or they'll think we've disappeared."

"Do we have to?" He grumbled, dragging his feet like a grumpy child as she tugged on his hand.

"For now," she informed him, "Yes we have to, later I'm all yours."

"How am I supposed to concentrate all afternoon with that thought in my mind?" He grinned and wound his fingers through hers happily.

"I imagine it will be very hard," she murmured softly before stopping and running a finger down his chest causing him to shiver, "Plus we don't have anything scheduled for first thing tomorrow."

"I think I might have to cancel the rest of the afternoon," he said simply as they emerged back into the square and began looking for Miles and Derek. Monroe spotted the pair of them with Rachel beside a partially destroyed building, deep in light conversation.

"Well isn't that a sweet sight," Miles teased spotting the loved up couple, Rachel looked at them in surprise as she'd never seen them so publicly together, Derek simply smiled and caught Charlie's eye.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as she looked between them.

"Nothing," Rachel informed her, still looking between her daughter and Monroe.

"What are we doing now?" Monroe asked, stroking Charlie hand with him thumb softly.

"Well everything is on schedule so we've a few hours before the first report should be in," Miles shrugged, "I guess we can relax for a bit."

"Ok," Monroe replied trying to keep the grin off of his face as Charlie inwardly rolled her eyes. "Fancy a walk?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "Let me get changed first, I could do without drawing any more attention to us."

"Bass?" Charlie asked as she rummaged around in their room.

"Yes?" He replied innocently from where he was sitting on the bed, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Where's my shirt?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms as she turned to face him.

"I haven't seen it since last night," he smirked slightly before she nodded slightly.

"So you didn't move it then?" She asked, moving towards him and he started grinning.

"Nope," he murmured, looking up at her before she reached him and sat down her knees on either side of him on the bed, a seductive look on her face.

"Positive?" She whispered huskily, and Monroe gulped and nodded his heartbeat increasingly as she placed her lips on his neck and he moaned slightly. Charlie pushed his chest back so that was lying on the bed, he grinned slightly and shivered as she moved her lips to his and ran her tongue over his. "Where's my shirt?" She whispered into his ear.

"You really think I'm going to tell you right now?" He murmured, his hands on her waist, beginning to undo her belt but she moved his hands away and pinned them to his sides.

"If you want to have my company later," she whispered, running a finger along the inside of his thigh causing him to moan more loudly, "Then yes."

"Your mom took it to get washed," he informed her grinning slightly and she sighed, "Well played," he added.

"Thank you," she replied before he got his hands free and rolled them over making her giggle, this time she let him undo her belt as she undid his.

In the house across the street the soldiers were making the final arrangements for the next day and Derek was looking forward to being away from Monroe for a while. Even though he knew he couldn't be with her like that, Derek still missed Charlie and the one night they'd spent together would forever be etched upon his brain. He would never admit it, but seeing them together made him more jealous than he'd ever been in his life. Derek had been around the militia headquarters at the height of Monroe's womanising antics and he worried that he'd hurt Charlie.

Pushing the thoughts aside Derek did his bag up and headed downstairs to join the others.


	21. Chapter 21

**I can't seem** **to get enough of these two but the story will pick up pace soon; promise!**

**Thanks again for your continued support; it means an awful lot!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

The soldiers were all fairly relaxed about their mission; it seemed simple enough and didn't sound too dangerous. They had been instructed to lay low and obviously not mention that Monroe was in fact alive and well. Miles had ensured that they were well equipped and informed about where and what awaited them at each town as far as they knew and for that Derek was grateful.

Derek sat downstairs listening to the conversation of his colleagues but deep in his own thoughts as well. He began looking out the window; admiring the way the trees had turned from the green of summer to the red and orange of fall. As he stated out of the window he saw two figures emerge from the opposite house. He sighed softly as he watched Charlie holding Monroe's hand, her head against his shoulder as they grinned and walked in the direction of the nearby hills and woodland. Of course he wanted her to be happy and he wanted nothing more than to be over it, but he was worried. Worried that Monroe would hurt her; physically or emotionally.

"Derek," one of the soldiers said frowning slightly, "You alright?"

"Yeah sorry," he muttered shaking his head, "Was just wondering who we might find tomorrow."

"I think we all are," sighed the solider, "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Monroe and Charlie walked away from the city, their footsteps in sync and their faces smiling at being in each other's company.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly as they stepped over a broken wall, easily avoiding the rubble.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked looking confused.

"You've got that look on your face," he observed smiling, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really," she smiled and squeezed his hand, "I was just thinking about how weird this is."

"It does seem different to how things used to be," he murmured, "For one you aren't trying to kill me."

"You deserved it," she said lightly shoving him slightly.

"True," he admitted, "I never thought I'd be luck enough to have someone to just do this with," he murmured gesturing their intertwined hands.

"Neither did I," she smiled, "I'm glad I didn't before."

"So am I," he said softly as they continued to walk towards the hills and woods.

"What'll happen when this is all over?" She wondered allowed.

"When all what is over?"

"The fighting," she sighed, "When things are stable and you go back to being the President of the Republic?"

"We'll get married," he smiled blissfully and she looked up at him.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She could hardly dare to believe it as she searched his face and saw his smile reaching his eyes.

"It's all I've wanted since I met you Charlie," he whispered looking down at her, his eyes full of love and adoration, "Is it what you want?"

"Yes," she smiled and brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it softly.

"When all this is over I would very much love to marry you Charlotte Matheson," he said seriously, stopping to look at her directly.

"And I can think of no better way to spend my life than being married to you Sebastian Monroe," she smiled, the look of pure and utter happiness on his face made her heart leap and soar.

"How could I be so lucky?" He whispered again before she reached up and kissed him sweetly.

"Promise me one thing," she said, leaning her forehead against his.

"Anything," he murmured.

"Don't make me be a stay at home wife," she whispered and he laughed, his breath hot on her face and his chest rumbling against her hand.

"I promise," he agreed, "One condition."

"Mm?"

"You let me choose your security detail."

"Like you'd let me pick it," she laughed and he shrugged grinning.

"I wouldn't be able to survive without you," he said simply and she wrapped her arms around his torso protectively.

"Who'd have thought it," she murmured as they started walking towards the top of the hill again.

Charlie and Monroe spent a blissful afternoon lying at the top of the hill, looking out over the city completely undisturbed. Her head resting against his chest with his arm around her rubbing circles on her skin softly. They talked and smiled, kissed and played, joked and talked about the future. For an afternoon they forgot that they were Charlotte Matheson, the niece of General Matheson and the girlfriend/partner/future wife of the President, and General Monroe, President of the Republic and General of its Militia. No, for an afternoon they were Charlie and Bass, a couple who were simply in love and without a care in the world.

"We should get back," Monroe sighed looking at the approaching twilight sky.

"Do we have to?" Charlie grumbled, sitting up to look at him, her hand on his chest keeping him lying down. Monroe grinned up at her and reached a hand up to stroke her cheek before gently moving her lips down to his.

"Unless you want Miles to start enforcing curfews and separate rooms as punishment," he sighed getting up before offering her a hand to help her up.

"Since when have you been a gentleman?" She teased accepting his hand and keeping hold of if lightly.

"I can be very charming Miss Matheson," he smiled devilishly.

"I can believe that," she murmured, teasing him as they walked back down to towards the candlelit city.

Miles had asked all of the departing soldiers to come over to their house for a farewell dinner; something he would never have done before but now it felt right. These were the men that had fought for everything that he and Bass had created in Philly weeks earlier. They had followed their captains here and had never once questioned the plan. He owed them. And he wanted to show his thanks.

The soldiers were all chatting easily in the larger downstairs room with Miles, Rachel and Aaron when Charlie and Monroe came in smiling.

"Sorry we're late," Monroe apologised, not letting go of Charlie's hand like she had expected.

"I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost," Miles joked handing Monroe and Charlie drinks before rolling his eyes at them as Rachel not quite glared but it was close enough at them.

"Go be sociable," Charlie whispered to Monroe, squeezing his hand and she heard him sigh, "I'll see you upstairs later."

"I love you," he breathed, smiling down at her before he sighed and she pushed his hip subtly to make him go.

"I'm sorry I won't be joining you captain," Charlie said to Reynolds sadly, "I would have liked the chance to be under your instruction again."

"It's a shame," Reynolds admitted before adding, "But it's clear why you are not to journey with us," he smiled slightly, glancing from her to where Monroe stood talking to some of the younger men.

"They're both a little protective," she confided and he nodded.

"Understandably so," he said quietly before Derek appeared beside them and nodded to the captain.

"All set for tomorrow captain?" Derek asked, smiling at them both.

"As much as we can be," Reynolds nodded, "I hope you lot are packed?"

"We are sir," Derek informed him, "The house is now virtually empty except for the furniture."

"Very good," Reynolds nodded in approval.

"Everyone," Monroe said loudly, immediately every head turned to look at him, "I just want to say something," he paused, taking in their faces, "Thank you for everything you've done for this Republic and for me over the last number of years but particularly over the last few months. I know it's been hard and I cannot thank you enough. So cheers," he finished raising his glass and the group immediately raised theirs in return. Charlie caught Monroe's eye and he grinned before they simultaneously raised their glasses to each other.

The soldiers left earlier than usual as they were due to depart very early the next morning. Miles, Rachel, Aaron, Charlie and Monroe cleared away the dishes despite Reynolds and Carter's insistence to help which had been quickly dismissed when Miles had instructed that they go and rest.

"That was a nice thing you did tonight," Aaron said suddenly, his eyes on Monroe who nearly fell over in surprise.

"Thank you," he replied, smiling uncertainly and he was further left speechless when Aaron offered his hand out to him.

"You've changed," Aaron said simply when Monroe looked at him in surprise before he clasped Aaron's outstretched hand and shook it.

"I can only thank you all for that,"  
Monroe murmured, looking from Miles to Rachel to Aaron and finally to Charlie.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," Charlie informed them as she yawned.

"Night Charlie," Miles murmured as he hugged her.

"Night," Aaron said smiling before he himself headed upstairs waving at the others as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep well," Rachel said, actually smiling at her daughter for a change.

"I'll be up in a minute," Monroe murmured to her, hugging her warmly.

"See you upstairs," she replied into his chest before heading up the stairs stifling a yawn.

"Thanks for today,"  
Monroe said to Miles as he placed another glass on the counter.

"Which bit?"

"All of it," Monroe grinned.

"I swear to god," Miles warned him, "If you start going all mushy on me I'll kick your ass."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Monroe smirked, "It was a good thing to do for the men."

"It seemed right."

"Like the Republic is getting back on the right track," Monroe agreed before he placed the final glass down, "I'm gonna head up, see you in the morning."

"Night Bass," Miles smiled embracing his friend.

"Now who's going mushy?" Monroe laughed as Miles rolled his eyes.

"Night Bass," Rachel murmured, her face not smiling but it wasn't hostile either.

"Goodnight Rachel," he smiled before nodding at them both and heading upstairs.

Charlie was just finishing pulling on the old t-shirt of his that she slept in when she heard him coming up the stairs. She slipped into bed, shivering slightly in the night air.

Monroe came in and smiled when he saw her looking at him. He quickly pulled the t-shirt he'd been wearing off and changed into the shorts he slept in before he crawled into bed beside her, his arms winding around her gently.

"Hello," she murmured, reaching behind her to caress his check softly.

"Hello," he replied huskily, nuzzling her neck with his nose.


End file.
